The what ifs will kill you
by Broken-youth
Summary: 6 year old Bella Swan has seen enough death to last her an eternity. Her elder sister is the only one left and Bella is determined not to lose her. When a tragedy strikes, 6 year old Bella is alone. That's until the Cullen's take her in. They love her as if she was one of their own - and in return she keeps the secret, finding a new family where before she didn't have one.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

6 year old Bella Swan had seen enough death to last her eternity. First her grandma, then her mother, next was her father. Bella was terrified that one name would join that list. Melissa - the person that couldn't go. Bella wouldn't let her. She would go to hell and back to prevent anything happening to her elder sister. But that's the irony. Bella wanted her sister to be safe but she was the one that had caused Melissa this anguish. This grotesque reality that had come roaring down the streets of New York City in the form of an eighteen wheeler truck.

It was all Bella's fault and she knew that. She blamed herself entirely. Now you may be wondering why a six year old was feeling these things, feeling these emotions meant for people older and more mature than her but the truth was that Bella blamed herself. She had ran into the road when Melissa had said they needed to leave the park. Bella sat, broodingly looking at the floor of the waiting room. It was covered in scuff marks and dried mud. She shifted in the hard plastic hospital chair when the Social worker besides her asked if she wanted anything. She looked up, her eyes wide and red rimmed, her eyelashes holding on to the odd tear that she had cried.

Bella didn't like hospitals. They smelt of chemicals, the rusty smell of blood and, however hard they tried to hide it, the lingering scent of death. Bella had been 1 when her grandma died so that wasn't so bad but for her parents she had stared death in the eyes. Renee had died of Cancer. Charlie had jumped off a bridge roughly a month later, leaving his two daughters with no parents, no family, no money and no where to go but into care. There had been a huge case in the news when his body had been found due to him being a police officer. That was a year ago and the hole in her heart was only starting to heal. The hole had been ripped open again this afternoon when Melissa was rushed to hospital. Bella hadn't been able to ride in the ambulance as the paramedics worked over her sister, shouting at each other and plugging wires into her bloody and bruised body. Instead she had had to wait for Amalia - her social worker.

The doors creaked open to admit a blonde doctor - pulling Bella out of her thoughts. Her eyes flickered over to him as he walked over to them.

"Melissa is out of surgery. She should be waking up in a bit. You can go and see her." He said gravely before turning to Amalia and whispering. "There's not a very high chance of her survival." Bella was already running to Melissa's room so she didn't hear this. When Bella reached the right corridor she slowed to a walk. Sitting in a row on the uncomfortable hard chairs was another family. All were adults and all were extremely beautiful with matching golden eyes. The woman at the end looked up at her and gave her a weak smile. Bella bit her lip and turned to face the door to Melissa's room. The blind was drawn and Bella could just see a sliver of the room from under it. She froze and took a deep breath.

"Bella?" She turned at the sound of her name to see Dr Cullen - her sister's doctor. "Are you going in?" He asked. Bella's wide chocolate eye's flickered up to meet his golden ones. He must be a part of the other family in the corridor too.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" She asked in a small voice that seemed way to loud in the midst of the deafening silence. Bella had no clue how silence could be deafening... It just was. Dr Cullen crouched in front of her.

"Why wouldn't she want to see you?" He asked gently. Bella felt ashamed to look in his eyes and opted to look at her shoes instead.

"Because it's my fault." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek silently. It was followed by another and another as she held back sobs.

"It's not your fault Bella. It's not anyone's fault. Your sister is very ill and she wants to see you. The last thing she said before her surgery was your name. If you can't do it for you then do it for her." Bella looked up at him. "Be brave for Melissa. She's being brave for you." He ended up whispering.

Taking a deep breath Bella pushed open the door, immediately wishing she hadn't. Melissa was lying in the hospital bed, wires and tubes sticking out of her, an oxygen mask across her mouth. She was pale - too pale - and her dark hair was splayed around her face like a halo. Melissa was beautiful, there was no doubt about it. It disgruntled Bella a bit the way that boys whistled and cat called at her sister but now, as she lay with monitors clustered around her bed, looking scraped and bruised it broke Bella's heart that little bit more. Melissa's beauty was destroyed the second she stepped into the road to save Bella. Her chest rose and fell - slowly and evenly. Her breath rattled in her throat. Bella felt tears blossom in her eyes and she ran to the side of the bed, clutching her sister's still hand in her little one.

"Bella?" Bella gasped and looked up to see Melissa's brown eye's staring into her own ones - each an exact of the others. The two sister's were identical in each and every factor apart from age.

"Missy?" Bella asked disbelievingly before throwing herself at her sister, wrapping her tiny arms around her. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." She sobbed into Melissa's shoulder. Melissa wrapped her arms around Bella's tiny frame weakly.

"Ssh. It's not your fault. Ssh." She soothed Bella. After a while the tears stopped and Bella sat at the end of the bed as Melissa collapsed onto the pillows tiredly. Her breaths grew wheezier and Bella felt her lip quiver. "Bella," She rasped out. "I love you. It's not you fault." She said slowly as it became hard to breath. The machine's beeping slowed along with her heart. Bella's eyes widened. "Don't... Forget... Me!" With that Melissa fell still as the monitor let out a big fat beep that went on. And on. And on.

"Missy?" Bella looked around and, upon finding no one, she did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

The golden eyed family burst in - Dr Cullen at the front.

"Take Bella!" He commanded as he moved over to Melissa, starting CPR. Bella was whisked away as other Doctors and nurses ran in, wheeling a crash trolley. The shouts and yelling died faded away until all that was left was the rushing of blood and the pounding of her heart in her ears. Time seemed to slow as Bella was carried out the room and the door swung shut on the chaos. As the door swung shut on Melissa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Melissa was gone. She had joined the list despite her promises not to. She was dead. And it was all Bella's fault. She was sat on Dr Cullen's lap in his office. However much she wanted to cry, the tears would not come. She had used them all up waiting for Melissa to get better - never thinking of the worst case scenario. The scenario that rarely came true but just happened to do so for Bella. She sat motionlessly, staring at the painting on the wall. It was of a storm. Blues and green mixed together and swirling around to create the ocean that crashed over the ship, coating the decks in sea water. Lightening struck over the ship, illuminating part of it so that you could see the tiny sailors scurrying around, taming the sails and ropes in a blind panic. The grey clouds rolled around, painting the sky in deep shades of black, grey and sometimes a hint of deep deep blue.

The artist had captured Bella's feelings on a canvas without knowing what he or she had done. The storm that represented all the conflict that Bella felt. The ocean that pulled ruthlessly at the ship showing the way Bella knew it was her fault even though she was told it wasn't. Melissa had ended up dead whilst Bella had escaped with a single scrape to the knee. A buzz interrupted Bella's thoughts. She looked up at Dr Cullen who was holding his phone. The door opened and two girls stuck their heads in.

"Do you want us to sit with her?" The blonde one asked. Dr Cullen looked at Bella.

"Would you mind sitting with my daughters?" He asked, debating in his mind whether or not to leave her. She was in shock and could break down any second and when she did it would be messy. Bella needed to let go - she couldn't let this consume the rest of her life but from the looks of it she was the type to hold on. Bella shook her head.

"It's ok," She said, her voice flat and emotionless. Carlisle bit his lip and slowly picked Bella up, placing her in Rosalie's outstretched arms.

The blonde girl sat on the sofa in Dr Cullen's office, holding Bella tightly in her lap. The other girl sat next to them.

"You're Bella, right?" The pixie girl asked. Bella gave a small nod, looking into her golden eyes. "I'm Alice and this is Rosalie." She introduced them, pointing at the blonde girl that Bella was sat on. Rosalie gave a warm smile and Bella's throat constricted. She looked away quickly, instead staring at the shelf of books on the wall opposite them. After a moment she leant back against the blonde girl who wrapped her arms around her in return.

Rosalie rested her chin on top of Bella's brown head. The little girl was so serious, considering what she had been through. Alice caught her eye and started to whisper in hushed tones so low that Bella's little ears couldn't hear.

"She should have a break down sometime this week." Rosalie nodded, bitting her lip and looking at Bella's tensed muscles.

"I can't imagine how it feels. Especially at her age," she spoke softly, her voice laced with care. Alice cocked her head to the side, observing Rosalie's actions around Bella.

"Do you want anything Bella?" Rosalie asked gently. Bella looked up at her and shook her head.

"No thank you." She said politely in the same monotone voice. Suddenly Alice exploded.

"I knew it!" Alice leapt up from her position on the couch to start dancing around the office. Bella stared at her, shocked, before turning to Rosalie.

"Is she high?" She whispered. There were two gasps - one out of indignation, the other out of shock.

"How do you know what that means?" Rosalie asked at the same time Alice said

"I am _not_ high!" With that Alice plopped down in her seat gracefully. Bella had no clue how someone could plop down _gracefully_ but Alice just did.

"Bella?" Rosalie looked at the little girl on her lap who looked back up at her with wide doe eyes.

"One of the boys at the home used to come home like that and Mr Barnes, the caretaker, told me he was something called high." Bella spoke with dead seriousness. Alice giggled and there was a loud booming laugh from outside that caused Bella to jump.

Out in the corridor Carlisle walked through the door to see Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Esme in fits of laughter. He raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Did I miss something?" He asked curiously.

"Bella... Just asked... Asked if... Alice was... High!" Emmett chocked out between laughs. Carlisle smirked but then his expression became serious again.

"How the hell does she know what being high is?" He asked. At that the group stopped laughing quickly.

"One of the boys at the home she lives at gets high a lot." Edward said, letting out a growl. Esme's eye's grew to the size of saucers.

"She can't stay there! It could be dangerous." She worried and looked to Carlisle who bit his lip. They couldn't... could they? Edward looked at Carlisle, his face panicked.

"Carlisle! I can't read her mind!" He looked at the door to the office frantically.

"She's in shock Edward. She's traumatised - it may be a side effect." He said calmly and Edward relaxed just a bit. He paused for a second.

"Rose wants to adopt her." Edward said, "Alice is all for it - she's planning all the outfits already."

Esme looked at Carlisle again.

"Could we?" She murmured to her husband who was deep in thought. After a second his looked down at his wife.

"We could talk to the social worker - see if Bella wants to have a trial. It will at least get her away from the home and the memories of her sister." Esme smiled, her eyes lighting up as she pressed a quick kiss to Carlisle's lips.

"I'll go find the social worker. You lot go and introduce yourselves."

Bella was looking at the Newton's cradle on Carlisle's desk. She tapped one of the metal ballbearings and watched it click against the others, sending the one at the end swinging before it clicked against the other again. Bella watched it, so absorbed in the swinging motion of it that she didn't hear the door open. Her eyes followed the movement, her ears listening to the quiet clicks that occurred every second. When someone cleared their throat she spun around, quickly, her hand flying to her pounding heart.

"You made me jump." She said accusingly at the muscly guy in front of her.

"Sure did squirt," He teased with a grin.

"Don't call me squirt." She said blandly and turned around again to stop the ballbearings from swinging. She heard someone muffle their laughter and turned around to see another guy with bronze messy hair. She glared at him and he grinned back. A woman pushed past them and knelt in front if Bella.

"Hello. I'm Esme - Dr Cullen's wife," She introduced herself before pointing at the others. "This is Emmett, Edward and Jasper." Bella smiled politely and held out her hand like Missy had taught her.

"I'm Bella." She said and Esme smiled. She was the woman who had smiled at her from the corridor earlier.

Bella sat down on Rosalie's lap once again and looked at the guys. Emmett was the big, muscular one. Jasper had funky blonde hair. Edward was the tall one with bronze hair. They too had the golden eyes that seemed to be the family heirloom. Dr Cullen walked through the door, followed by Amalia - Bella's social worker.

"Bella," She began kindly and slowly in a patronising voice. "Dr Cullen and his family want to adopt you. Do you know what that means?" Bella rolled her eyes and leant back against Rosalie who wrapped her arms around the child.

"Yeah. Duh!" She said. Emmett grinned and Bella gave a small smile when Edward started to choke.

"Yes, well, would you be ok with that?" Amalia carried on - slightly flustered. Bella bit her lip and looked at Esme and Dr Cullen's smiling faces. Slowly she nodded. Amalia grinned a sigh of relief - Bella was usually very difficult with people wanting to adopt her because they wouldn't take Melissa too. There had been around ten people who had wanted to adopt Bella but she hadn't liked any of them. "So Esme will be your new mummy, Dr Cullen will be your new daddy, Emmett, Jasper and Edward will be your new brothers and Rosalie and Alice will be your new sisters. I'll go get the forms." With that Amalia left quickly, not noticing when Bella froze.

Bella blinked back the tears and looked at Alice.

"New sisters?" She asked and Alice smiled excitedly.

"Yeah, it'll be so cool! We can go shop-" Alice was cut off by Bella crying.

"I don't want a new sister!" She wailed. "I want Missy back!" her body wracked with sobs and tears streamed down her face. Unnoticed to Bella everyone left the room apart from Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle. When she looked up again she felt even more helpless. "It's my fault! I shou- shouldn't have... Run into... Road!" She sniffled. Carlisle and Esme shared a look.

"Bella look at me," Carlisle said gently but firmly. She shook her head. Bella didn't want to look at Dr Cullen. He and his family wanted to take her in and all she could do was cry. "Bella."

Dr Cullen said again. Slowly Bella lifted her head. "We aren't trying to replace your family. We want you to be happy and Melissa would too. We want to take you in because we all like you and we want to give you another chance. Do you want that chance?"

Bella's tears still streamed down her cheeks but she felt a bit better.

"Yes Dr Cullen." She said and he smiled.

"Call me Carlisle." He said. Bella's face twisted up.

"Carli- Carl- Carlil..." She tried to pronounce it but couldn't and trailed off. "Can I just call you daddy?" She asked in a small voice. A huge smile crossed his face.

"Of course you can sweetheart." He said, lifting her off Rosalie's lap and into his arms, wiping her tears away with a handkerchief. Bella smiled a little bit and turned to Rosalie who was smiling too.

"Sorry about your top," she apologised for the tear stains. Rosalie smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. I never liked this top anyway," At that Bella giggled.

Out in the corridor Edward turned to Emmett.

"Bella just cried all over Rosalie's favourite top and she didn't mind!" Edward was confused. Emmett grinned.

"Bella's good for my Rosie." He laughed and the others agreed. The door to the office opened and Carlisle walked out, Bella in his arms, followed by Rosalie and Esme. Alice raised an eyebrow at the ruined top but Rosalie smiled back. The social worker came along then, holding a stack of papers.

"Fill these in and you can take her home. I'll pop in sometime on Monday to see how it's going." Amalia handed a form to Carlisle and a pulled out her phone, her manicured nails tapping annoyingly on the plastic screen. Edward suppressed a growl. Was that all? They weren't running security checks or anything? What if a rapist adopted a child? It would be the social workers fault when the inevitable happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella was sat in the back of Carlisle's Mercedes along with Edward. Esme sat in the front by Carlisle who was driving. Esme flicked the radio on and the voice came out of the speakers loudly. They all winced as Carlisle turned it down quickly.

"...and now we have Fall out boy's Novocaine." The presenter said and the song started to play.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate." Edward muttered and Esme changed the station until Gotye's someone that I used to know came on. Edward relaxed at that and looked at Bella who was watching him curiously.

"What?" He asked, self consciously touching his hair to make sure it was ok. Bella shook her head and looked out the window.

When the car pulled up outside a large red brick house Bella but her lip. She hadn't felt this nervous ever. What if they decided that they didn't want her? What if it was all a sham the way they had been nice at the hospital? What if they were only doing it because they felt sorry for her? Bella shuddered. She could deal with any other emotion but pity. Unknown to her Edward had turned to watch her. He had seen the shudder that passed through her and watched as her eyes widened at the site of the house. Her face scrunched up with annoyance and then relaxed slightly, becoming an expression of anger. It wasn't so much scary as cute Edward noticed and smiled to himself. He still couldn't read her mind which was annoying.

Suddenly Bella's door opened and she was pulled out of her seat by one of the guys. She didn't remember his name.

"Hey Bella. I'm Jasper." He said, holding her in his arms so she could look into his eyes properly. Bella grinned and tugged one of the blond curls on Jasper's head. It sprung back into place and Bella giggled. Jasper grinned and there was a collection of 'aww's from Rosalie, Alice and Esme. Alice pulled out a camera and took a picture much to Bella's annoyance. She scowled and crossed her arms. Edward came around then and held his arms out for Bella. Jasper handed her over with a sigh and Edward chuckled, shifting Bella around in his arms.

"Why are you scowling Bella?" He asked and Bella looked up at him.

"Because Ali took a pic'ure." She huffed, blushing when the others laughed. Edward held back a smile and walked to the front door. Before he could open it it was flung open and Emmett rushed out, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Hi Bella!" He squealed and Bella giggled, hiding her face in the crook of Edward's neck. "I'm don't think we have been properly introduced but I'm Emmett." He grinned. Bella studied him for a minute before grinning back.

Once Bella had been settled down in the house Alice and Rosalie decided to take her shopping whilst Esme decorated Bella's room. Edward even considered tagging along to see Bella's reactions but soon decided against it upon reading the thoughts flowing from Alice's mind. When the girls had left Esme rushed out to buy some paint and other things whilst the boys chose to play video games in the lounge. Carlisle sat with them although he didn't participate.

"Yessi!" Emmett cheered after beating Jasper for the third time. Edward grinned as Jasper and he swapped places. In the middle pf the race Carlisle started to speak.

"What do you think of Bella?" He asked, causing Emmett to swerve and drive into the sea. He swore and quickly corrected himself.

"She's awesome! I can't wait until she is officially my new little sister!" Emmett boomed. Carlisle nodded, resting his chin on his clasped hands.

"Yeah, she's really adorable." Jasper commented. "It's cute how she has nicknames for us already." He grinned and Emmett snickered.

"What's yours Jazz? Curly?" Jasper shook his head knowingly.

"Nah. Mine's just Jazzy. Yours is good though, Alice just texted me them." He smirked and Emmett paused the game.

"Hey! I was winning!" Edward protested but was quickly shushed.

"What's mine then? Emmett the amazing? Emmett the extraordinary? Emmett the-" His suggestions were cut off as Edward laughed at the name in Jasper's mind.

"None of those Emmy-bear!" He laughed. Carlisle and Jasper joined in at the shocked expression on Emmett's face.

"Emmy-bear?" He whispered to himself. " _Emmy_ -bear?"

"I can't think what the others will be." Carlisle smiled. He was enjoying having a young daughter already.

Jasper pulled out his phone and read of the other names.

"Carlisle - your'e daddy. Alice is Ali. Rosalie is just Rose. Edward your'e the same and she doesn't have one for Esme yet." He said, looking at the others.

"That's so sweet." Carlisle aww-ed much to the others surprise. Carlisle quickly coughed. "I mean... I have to get back to work." He ran up the stairs, flustered, and a second later the door to his study slammed shut.

"Frickin' _Emmy-bear?_ Really?" Emmett pondered, his face morphing into an expression of thought. Esme rushed through the door carrying paint and other things for a bedroom.

Whilst Emmett was reflecting over his nickname Jasper and Edward had started a new race. They carried on playing until they heard a car pull up on the drive a few hours later.

"Come on Bella, you can show the boys your new dresses." Alice squealed. The car door slammed and the front door opened to admit Rosalie, Alice with Bella in her arms and around fifty shopping bags on each of them. Edward paused the game and stood, offering to take Bella. Alice awkwardly passed her over, nearly dropping her bags as she did. Bella yawned then, raising her little hand to cover her mouth, her eyes dropping closed.

"Awww!" Alice pulled the camera out again. There was a flash and Edward looked up at Alice in annoyance when Bella stirred. The room fell silent before she snuggled into Edward, asleep again. They all relaxed and Edward gently shifted Bella in his arms.

"I'll take her to bed. You've exhausted her Alice." He spoke quietly so as not to wake the sleeping girl. As he was headed up the stairs he heard the others laugh at Emmett's nickname.

Edward pushed the door to Bella's new room open and walked in. Esme was just hanging the curtains up. The room was pale blue with a cream carpet and silver flowers dotted here and there on the walls. The curtains were a silvery colour and the furniture was smooth oak wood. The bedding was white with blue and soft grey spots on it. Edward smiled at Esme.

"She'll love it." He told her and she smiled.

"Really? I hope so. Did the girls tire her out?" She nodded to the sleeping Bella. Edward nodded and Esme pulled back the covers so Edward could slide Bella into bed. Next to the bed was a small oak bedside table with a silver lamp and a glass of water on it. There was an oak wardrobe and an oak bookshelf to finish. It was loaded with different books for children of Bella's age.

When Edward went back downstairs he nearly crashed into Rose as she rushed out the kitchen.

"Oh move out the way!" She huffed and pushed past to Emmett. She sat by his side and unraveled the paper she was holding.

"I knew the name Swan sounded familiar. Turns out that you have a direct link to Bella through your sister Emmett." Rose told him. Emmett looked at her confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Your sister was Bella's great great grandmother." Rose pointed to the paper on the table. It was some sort of family tree. _Wow!_ Emmett thought. _I have a great great niece or something like that._ Edward smirked.

"She looks like you Em." He said. Alice nodded enthusiastically.

"She does." Alice's eyes glazed over and she stared at the wall in a catatonic state. Edward got the vision from Alice's mind. It was of Bella and Emmett. They had told her about them being vampires and explained about Emmett's relation to her. She had decided that she would call him her brother. Her true brother.

Alice gasped and grinned.

"Your going to be her true brother Emmett." She told him. Emmett smirked.

"This is gonna be fun." He rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly before lapsing into a coughing fit as Esme and Carlisle came downstairs

"We heard about your situation." Carlisle said. "And we were wondering if Bella should take the name McCarty." he explained. Emmett jumped up.

"Hell yeah! I'm getting a little sister! This is gonna be awesome. Imagine all the pranks we can play!" He pulled Rose up from the sofa and crushed her in a hug. "When do we tell her?" He asked. Edward froze and looked at Carlisle. Emmett was think of telling her about vampires not just about their relation to one another.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Can I go yet?" Bella asked impatiently. Alice smiled as she finished plaiting her hair. She tied the end and let it swing down her back before dropping a kiss on Bella's brown head.

"There you go. Don't ruin your clothes," She smiled as Bella ran downstairs quickly. Bella could see everyone sitting in the living room when she got downstairs.

"Bells! Are you ready for the ultimate footy match?" Emmett asked, jumping up in excitement. She giggled as he picked her up and jogged outside to where the pitch was. It had two plastic goals, one at each end. Bella was set down as Jasper and Edward came to stand by them. Edward produced a football from behind his back and Bella grinned. The rest of the family stood to the side to watch, Alice wielding her professional camera with a grin.

"Ok, I pick Bella for my team!" Emmett boomed loudly and gave the 6 year old a high five. She smacked his hand and he laughed as the other two pouted.

"Don't you want to go with me Bella?" Edward did his puppy eyes. Bella rolled hers at him.

"Nope!" She popped the p and stuck out her tongue.

They walked to opposite sides of the pitch. Emmett and Bella on one side, Jasper and Edward on the other. Esme blew the whistle and Emmett grabbed the ball from the middle. He kicked it gently to Bella who picked it up and ran towards Jasper. He grinned and feinted to the side in an attempt to catch her as she ducked under his legs and threw the ball to Emmett who kicked it into the goal.

"Whoa! Yeah that's right! We won!" He cheered and Bella giggled. Edward gave Jasper a look who, in return, made a what expression.

1 hour later it was a tie. It had come to next point wins. Jasper was starting with the ball. _Run around Bella and feint past Emmett._ He thought and Edward nodded. Esme blew the whistle and Jasper took off at a slow run. H passed Bella who ran after him on her little legs. Jasper smiled and passed to Edward who tried to feint past Emmett. It didn't work and Emmett tackled him, gaining control of the ball. Edward grimaced and ran after him. He had nearly caught up when Emmett drew his foot back and walloped the trio froze as it zoomed straight for Bella's head. Even if he tried to move Edward wouldn't be able to get there in time.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed. Bella looked up in confusion to see the ball zooming straight at her face. She gasped and closed her eyes, waiting fir the impact. The impact that never came.

Edward watched in horror.

"Bella!" Rosalie screamed. Bella looked up and the smile fell from her face. She held her arms up to protect her face. Edward closed his eyes. There was a sound of something exploding and Edward looked again to see Bella crouched on the grass, a shimmering blue dome around her and an exploded football at her feet. He gasped along with his family. Slowly Bella opened her eyes and looked up at the dome in confusion. Gingerly she poked it and it rippled. She poked it again and the same thing happened. Everyone was silent and she looked up at them, her face a mask of shock, confusion and scared. After a second she put her hand flat against the dome and shoved it. It flew out and Edward found himself pushed up against the outer walls of the house. His family where in the same state. Bella's bottom lip trembled.

"Daddy?" She asked and Alice's eye's glazed over. Edward got the image of Bella fainting and them being stuck like this until she woke up. He blinked and saw Bella unconscious on the grass.

"Bella? Bella, wake up sweetie." He called anxiously.

"Bella? Please wake up!" Rosalie sounded desperate. If she could cry she would.

Worry began to naw at Edward. What if she didn't wake up? What was that dome? What if Bella had been hurt? Similar thoughts echoed through his mind from his family. Edward had never felt like this about anyone before. He had never been so worried. What was it about this little human that enticed him so much?

"Bella!" Alice called out in relief and he looked to see her sitting up slowly.

"Bella, love, are you ok?" He called. Bella nodded slowly, confusion evident on her face.

"Why are you up there? What's this blue thing?" She asked quietly. Edward caught it easily.

"It's you sweetheart. Can you let us down?" Esme cooed gently. Bella made a beckoning gesture with her hand and the blue dome retreated back to her before disappearing completely. As soon as their feet touched the ground each one of them caught Bella in a tight hug.

"What was that?" Bella asked Carlisle. He was silent for a second.

"I believe you are a shield Bella." He explained.

"What?" Rosalie shrieked.

"You fit in with us now Bells." Emmett grinned. Edward gaped. A shield? A human shield? How was that possible?

"What do you mean?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Edward gasped at the vision Alice had just seen.

"Emmett no-" he warned but was cut off.

"We're vampires!" Emmett bounced up and down in excitement


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Vampires?" Bella asked dubiously. Emmett grinned and nodded, oblivious to his families shocked faces.

"Yeah, we're vampires." He told her. Bella frowned.

"No your not." She said.

"And why not?" Emmett demanded. Bella shrunk back against Edward's legs. He lifted her up into his arms, giving Emmett a warning look.

"A) you don't burn in the sun. 2) you don't sleep in coffins and C) you don't drink blood." She said defiantly. Edward chuckled.

"We might as well tell her." Carlisle pondered.

"We're a different type of vampire Bells," Jasper said gently. We don't sleep. We drink animal blood. We don't burn in the sun. We sparkle." He explained quickly. Sun broke through an opening in the clouds, reflecting off their skin to emphasise his point. Bella gasped and gently poked Edward's arm. Edward watched her silently. He couldn't guess how she would react. After a second she looked up, her brow furrowed. She touched Edward's sparkling face silently. The worry began to chew at his insides as she thought. He could see the internal battle she was having by the emotions on her face. At first there was fear, then confusion. That was followed by sadness and then guilt. Finally there seemed to be curiosity.

"Do you want me to stay?" She asked quietly. Edward breathed a sigh of relief that she had said something

"Of course we do sweetie." Rosalie jumped in. Emmett grinned and nodded. Jasper, Carlisle and Esme smiled. Alice bounced up and down. Edward buried his nose in Bella's sweet smelling hair.

"We want that more than anything, love." He told her. She nodded.

"Do you want to stay?" Rosalie asked, her voice cracking a bit. Emmett put an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Bella asked timidly.

"No way in hell." Emmett boomed. Bella smiled and looked at her hands.

"Then... I think I... Can I stay?" She asked, speaking quickly. It was no trouble for the vampires though.

"Absolutely!" Alice trilled and grabbed Bella out of Edward's arm's. "Let's get you into some clean clothes!" Alice ran off, Bella in her arms. Edward sighed. He felt cold and empty without Bella there. She seemed to bring warmth to the family where they needed it the most.

Carlisle had had to go to the hospital to help out in an emergency so he had missed a great part of the day with his new daughter, much to his disappointment. It was dark when he got home and he could hear the family in Bella's room upstairs. He got out of his car and walked into the house. He took his shoes off and ran upstairs before opening Bella's door.

"Daddy!" Bella cried happily. Carlisle chuckled.

"Hi Bella." He planted a kiss on her head.

"They we going to read me cinderella and now 'cause you're here they gonna have to act out." She giggled. Emmett snickered.

"Me and Jaz are gonna be the ugly step sisters!" He announced. Jasper grinned.

"I'll be the step-mom." Rose said, surprising everyone. Bella brought out her selfless side.

"Ali can be the fairy." Bella giggled and Alice smiled before running out to get outfits for everyone. "Mommy can be the princess." Bella pointed at Esme. The room fell silent and Bella looked around. Her eye's filled with tears before Esme caught in a big hug.

"Thank you Bella. Thank you so much." She kissed Bella's head and jumped up again. The unshed tears in Bella's eyes disappeared. Rosalie looked away, her head heavy. _Did she want to...?_ Carlisle trailed off when Edward gave a small nod.

"Can you be the prince daddy?" Bella asked. Carlisle smile

"Of course," he said. Alice gave everyone the costume's and they pulled them on quickly.

"You haven't given me a part." Edward said quietly and turned.

"I'll just leave then." He started to walk away when Bella squealed.

"No!" She put a hand out flat in Edward's direction and pulled it back towards her. Edward went flying onto the bed. _Oh my..._ Carlisle thought. _I wonder how strong her power really is?_ Edward sat up and looked at Bella.

"Dis you do that?" He asked and she shrugged before climbing onto his lap with the book.

"You're the... The narra... Narreta... Narrator." She said and Edward chuckled, getting into a comfy position before opening the book.

"Once upon a time there lived a beautiful girl. Hr mother was dead and her father had remarried another women who had two horrible and ugly daughters..." Esme sat on the ground and looked up at her two sons who were snickering and pointing.

"Looky here missy!" Emmett commanded. "You need to wash my clothes because I am a girl. Who wears clothes. Lots of clothes." Bella giggled. And so on it went until Bella's eyes fell shut and her head lolled against Edward's chest. He sighed and kissed her head. She was so warm and soft. Gently he slid out from under her and everyone kissed her head before trailing out and back downstairs, still in their costumes.

Edward was sitting on his own when he heard Bella tossing and turning. He silently got up and went to check on her. He hesitated in front of her door for she had settled down again. HE could hear her steady heart beats and even breathes. With a sigh he opened the door. What harm could it do to check? Once inside he gasped. Items were suspended in mid air, Bella herself included.

"Get up here now." He said in a low voice, knowing that his family would hear him. They were there in less than a second.

"Oh my god." Alice breathed. After a closer look Edward spotted a faint blue shimmery circle around each item.

"Her shield." Carlisle muttered before going to his study to do some research.

"How's she doing it?" Emmett asked. Edward shrugged. _What's happening to my darling Bella?_ Rosalie thought and Edward shrugged again. Bella suddenly let out a whimper and began tossing and turning. The items suspended in the air spun around the room, creating a whooshing noise as they went. Oh god! Edward thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bella had been living with the Cullen's for a month by now. Her name was changed to Bella Swan McCarty. She was learning to use her powers properly but they sometimes got out of control when she was having a nightmare or was just plain angry. Thankfully she had only lost control when she was at home. Edward smiled, watching her throw a ball to Emmett. He caught it and threw it back with all his strength. Bella used her shield to catch it and grinned. They had moved to Alaska yesterday. Thankfully the Denali's hadn't been around yet.

"Edward!" He turned to see Alice. _The Denali's will be here in an hour._ She thought. He tensed. What would they do about Bella? Would they have to hide her? Would she be safe? Alice bit her lip.

 _Bella should be safe but stay close to her, just in case._ Edward nodded and watched as Alice took Bella upstairs to put her into a new outfit. Half an hour later they appeared again, followed by Rosalie. Bella had a blue skirt on that came to just above her knees and a white top tucked into it with long sleeves. Under her skirt she wore a pair of white tights with blue stripes over them. Edward rolled his eyes and opened his arms for Bella who leapt into them.

"Shall we watch a film?" He asked. They were all unpacked already thanks to Vampire abilities. Bella giggled and nodded. Her brown hair was half up and half down. The top half had been braided around the sides. "Which one?" He asked. Bella scrunched her nose up in thought and Alice snapped a picture, without her notice.

"Tangled!" She announced. Rosalie smiled and went to get the DVD. Bella stopped her.

"No Rose! Let me!" She said and concentrated on the case. It slid off the shelf and opened, the disk flying into the DVD player. Once the film had started she half collapsed onto Edward's chest. He rested his chin on her head. Her powers drained her a lot. Te only one that didn't affect her was her shield. She could use that as much as she wanted and would be fine. During the film Edward filled Bella in on the guests.

"We are having some friends over in a bit." He told her and she nodded, her eyes still glued to the screen. "Tanya, Carmen, Kate, and Eleazar." He said. Bella looked at him and touched his face.

"You don't like Tanya." She said. Her voice rang loud and clear across the room and everyone looked to Bella. Her hand was still on Edward's face. "She annoys you." She removed her hand and her face scrunched in concentration.

"Is that another part of her gift?" Carlisle asked, sticking his head around the door from where he stood in the kitchen with Esme. Edward shrugged.

"I'll keep her away!" Bella told him, her eyes twinkling. Emmett and Jasper chuckled. They lapsed into comfortable silence for another ten minutes until the doorbell rang. _Eddie! We're gonna have some fun!_ Tanya called in her mind and he pulled a face. Bella bit her lip, snuggling into his chest and casting a shield. A shimmery blue dome covered them as Bella looked fearfully towards the door. _Is there a human here?_ Eleazar and Carmen were thinking. Edward unconsciously pulled Bella tighter to his chest. Esme answered the door.

"Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar! How nice to see you again. Pease come in, we have someone we want you to meet." She let them in. Bella watched as four people entered.

"Eddie!" Tanya squealed and ran smack into the shield, falling onto the floor. Edward suppressed a laugh. H saw the rest of his family doing the same. Tanya jumped up.

"What the hell is this?" She poked the dome and the surface rippled. Eleazar's eyes locked on Bella.

"Bella, sweetie. Can you remove the shield? They won't hurt you! They're friends." Esme asked. After looking at Edward Bella slowly removed it. It came shooting back at her, absorbing into her skin in a second. The Denali's gasped.

"This is Bella. The newest member of our family." Carlisle said, greeting them. Tanya sniffed, Kate and Carmen smiled and Eleazar looked on curiously, his eyes boring into Bella. She shrunk into Edward's chest and he sent the other vampire a warning look.

"But she's a human!" Tanya complained. Eleazar nodded.

"A powerful one at that. Have you any clue how powerful she'll become?" He asked only to receive no answer.

•*•*•*•

The Denali's had been here for two hours and Bella still hand't left Edward alone with Tanya and she was starting to get annoyed. They were talking. Edward was sat on the couch with Bella on his lap and Carmen and Kate either side of him. He smiled gratefully as the cooed over Bella.

"You're really pretty." She told them shyly and they awwed again. Carmen swooped in and took Bella in her arms.

"You are so sweet! Isn't she Kate?" The other vampire agreed. Bella reached out and touched Kate's arm. Edward froze. Nothing happened. Kate stared at her in shock.

"Bella, did you feel anything when you touched Kate?" Edward asked. Bella shook her head and smiled.

"Look what I can do now!" She said and cast a shield. The surface was rippling.

"Emmy! Help!" Bella screamed. The front door opened and Emmett bolted in. He ran into the shield and fell on the floor, cursing. Bella giggled when he got up slowly.

"That felt like your gift Kate!" He said, annoyed. "I'm gonna have to get you now Belsie!" He teased, snatching Bella and throwing her over his shoulder before running outside.

Her screams of laughter rang out. _Ha! Take that missy... A bit more here... FINISHED!_ He walked in carrying a mud covered six year old who was screaming and struggling in his grasp.

 _She's a bit like a sponge isn't she?_ Eleazar thought. Edward looked at him curiously.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Edward stood in the playground of Bella's school. She had started this morning. He avoided looking at any of the other women waiting there, their vulgar thoughts buzzing around his mind. A few had the decency not to. One woman with bright red curly hair smiled at him.

 _To young to be a parent... Must be a sibling, how sweet!_ She thought and Edward smiled back politely. He had spent most of the day driving around town, avoiding Tanya, watching the seconds tick past on the dash board of his car until it was time to pick Bella up. His thoughts flickered back to the conversation they had had last night.

 _"What do you mean a sponge?" Edward asked Eleazar. The other vampire looked thoughtful._

 _"She's a shield and uses her sponge abilities to absorb others powers and project them onto her shield. It's quite extraordinary." He mused. Rosalie clicked her tongue and took Bella upstairs to get her ready for bed, away from the conversations of the adults. Tanya smiled in a seductive manner at Edward and moved to perch on the arm of the couch next to him._

 _"Can Edward read me a story?" Echoed a little voice from upstairs. He jumped up quickly, never more grateful to Bella. Once he had read her a story he put the book down, sighing and preparing to face Tanya. A tug on his sleeve stopped him._

 _"Stay!" Bella commanded sleepily. Edward climbed back onto the bed, sitting down where Bella snuggled into his chest and promptly fell asleep._

Edward smiled fondly at the memory. A cough behind him made him whirl around. There stood the rest of his family, the Denali's not included. H saw through Carlisle's mind that they had gone hunting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same reason as you. We wanted to pick the squirt up from her first day at school." Emmett grinned and Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, we wanted to pick Bella up too." Behind them swarms of Children ran out the building. Edward turned just as Bella launched herself at him. He swung her up into his arms and she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, her purple backpack strapped to her back.

"How was school, love?" He asked, inhaling her mouth watering scent.

"Good! I made some friends and Olivia and I made a sandcastle in the sandpit!" She giggled. The group laughed.

"Who do you wanna ride with Bellsie?" Emmett asked. "Me and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Carlisle and Esme or Edward?" Bella looked up at Edward.

"Can I ride with you?" She asked. Edward nodded enthusiastically. He already had her car seat in the back of his Volvo.

As soon as they arrived home Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Kate, Tanga and Carmen took Bella shopping. Tanya had started to be friendly with the child, hopping that by becoming closer to her she could get closer to Edward. He sighed and sat at his piano. He had just got Bella back and she was gone again already. He couldn't wait until it was just the two of them. He would do something with her later. His fingers glided over the ivory keys as he mindlessly started to play. After a while Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Hey Eddie!" Emmett called. He turned to see them holding a book labelled _Pranks!_ "We're planning some pranks. We're gonna get Bella in on it, are you with us?" After a moment of deliberation he nodded.

"Yeah. Who are we pranking and how?" Emmett's face lit up with glee and he unrolled a large piece of paper, setting it on the table.

"Alright. Target - Tanya Denali. Motive - She's a bitch. How- this is the good part." With a complicated series of things to do Emmett had laid out a plan.

Once the girls had gotten home Edward grabbed Bella, running to the "secret base" as Emmett called it - at the bottom of the garden. The plan was explained to Bella who, by the end, was jumping up and down in glee.

"Rose?" Bella walked into the house. The vampire looked up, a smile crossing her face. "Emmy-bear says I need to learn to plait hair because I'm not girly enough. Can you teach me?"

The sky had grown dark by the time Edward walked into the house, Jasper and Emmett following him. He hid a smile as he saw Tanya sitting on the floor, Rosalie and Bella on the sofa behind her and Bella's hands in Tanya's hair. Tanya usually hated people touching her hair and was trying to get closet to Bella and then Edward by letting the 6 year old do this.

"Like this?" Bella asked, pulling a bit of Tanya's strawberry blonde hair. Rosalie bit her lip, holding back a laugh at the other vampire's pissed off expression.

"Not quite. More like this?" Rose directed Bella's hands. Tanya's nails scratched against the floor, leaving indents as Bella yanked another strand of hair.

"Sorry Tanny." Bella sighed, dropping the hair. She was a very convincing actor, even at this age. She genuinely seemed regretful.

"It's ok." Tanya's strained voice said.

"I give up." Bella said. Tanya jumped up, her hair a birds nest, strands pulled and twisted in every direction. She looked like she had been hauled through a hedge backwards.

"I'm going to take a shower." She ran upstairs and soon the sound of water running down the drain could be heard. Rosalie turned to the boys.

"Was this your Idea?" She asked. Emmett nodded proudly. Rosalie chuckled.

"We need to do stage 2." Bella reminded them. Emmett led them to the bottom of the stairs and handed out the water guns and hair dryers. The water guns were high power pressurised ones.

There was a scream and Tanya appeared, wearing only a towel with neon green hair. She looked incredibly angry Edward realised happily. The second she reached the bottom step Rosalie, Bella and Jasper shot her with barbecue sauce from the water guns and Edward and Emmett turned on the hair dryers. Hoards of feathers shot out and Tanya started to squeal as the sauce and feather mixture dried on her. Half way through she dropped her towel and Jasper clapped a hand over Bella's eyes. Edward nodded at him gratefully. The shrieks had brought the others into the room and all was silent. Carlisle opened and closed his mouth. Esme looked at Emmett, Kate and Carmen looked constipated trying not to laugh and Eleazar was quietly snickering


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was Bella's seventh birthday today and she was due to wake up in 6 minutes and 41 seconds according to Alice. Esme was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast for Bella. She was having waffles and pancakes. Once the food was done Esme placed it on a tray and carried it up stairs. The rest of the family followed. After 2 minutes and 18 seconds of waiting Bella woke up. She looked around groggily until her gaze rested on the people crowded in her room. They started to sing Happy Birthday and Bella blushed, hiding under the duvet. She had lived with the Cullen's for 8 months now. When the singing stopped she looked out to see Esme handing her the tray full of food. The 7 year old's eye's widened as she took it in.

"Happy birthday darling." Rosalie smiled and kissed her head.

"Thanks mummy." Bella smiled and grabbed a waffle. Edward found himself reliving the conversation when Bella started to call Rosalie mummy from Emmett's thoughts. Rose and Emmett had been making out one night when there was a knock on the door. Emmett reluctantly answered it to find Bella. She had run to the bed and sat by Rose, her expression serious. When Rose had asked what was wrong Bella had looked at her and asked if she could call her mummy too. Rosalie had been so happy that Jasper found himself grinning like an idiot for a month. Shaking his head Edward focused on Bella. She had finished her breakfast.

"Can I pick my outfit?" She asked Alice who eventually agreed. Bella hoped out of bed and ran to the walk in closet. She disappeared for a few minutes and re-emerged in a pair of blue jeans, a blue top with a white sparkly heart and a white zip up hoodie that was left undone. Alice smiled and clapped.

"I've taught you well!" She grinned and Bella giggled. Emmett caught her in a hug, and ran downstairs with her.

"I've got your present." Emmett sat Bella down on the couch and Mary a big box besides her.

"Emmy! I said no presents!" She whined and Emmett pouted.

"But I really wanted to get you this." He sniffed and looked away. Bella but her lip and after a long moment sighed.

"Maybe just this once." She said and Emmett grinned. Edward rolled his eyes. Use the guilt trip why don't you? Bella gingerly pulled the wrapping paper off and slowly opened the box. She cautiously peered inside and Edward chuckled. Bella pulled out a handful of games for the wii and x-box. She looked through them before catching Emmett in a hug. "Thank you Emmy!" She squealed. "Can we play one of them?"

Bella spent an hour on one of the games. It was just dance and so far she had beat Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. _I didn't even let her win!_ Emmett thought. Carlisle looked concentrated. _She can dance amazingly for a 7 year old. Maybe we should enrol her in dance classes._ Edward nodded. Bella was pretty good. Once Bella had had a turn against all of them Esme got her a glass of water which she gulped greedily. She set the glass on the table as Jasper said.

"Can I give you my present now Bella?" He asked. Bella nodded slowly. Jasper grinned and ran up to the library with Bella in his arms. He sat her gently on the window seat and handed her a package wrapped in silver paper with a silky blue ribbon. Bella ran her hands over it before gently pulling the ribbon off. She set it aside and carefully unwrapped the present. Her mouth dropped at the items inside. In the midst of the shimmery paper lay some books. They weren't children's books. They were originals of classics. Bella had found Jasper reading one one day and had become interested. She trailed her fingers over the cover, tracing the letters of the title. She smiled at Jasper, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Jazzy." She chimed and Jasper smiled at her cuteness. He plucked the ribbon up, planning on giving it to Alice for Bella's hair later.

Once they had come back downstairs, and Alice had plaited Bella's hair, tying the ends with the ribbon, Rosalie picked Bella up and took her to hers and Emmett's room. There she sat Bella on the couch, turning and walking to the dresser and picking something up. Bella was handed a mirror. It was made of silver. On the back was a pattern of swirls that all led to a sapphire heart in the centre. Bella gasped and looked up at Rose with tears in her eyes.

"My mummy gave me that when I was 15. Now I want you to have it." she explained.

"Mummy..." Bella chocked up and started to cry. Rosalie gathered Bella in her arms.

"Bella! What's wrong?" She panicked. Bella sniffed and looked up Rose.

"It's so... So pretty. I've never, never had any... Thing like this be... Before." She sniffed again but a huge smile crossed her face. Rose relaxed and held Bella to her chest. The girl had become used to the coldness of her family pretty quickly.

Alice handed Bella a package when they came downstairs again. Bella sat on the couch and unwrapped it. It was several outfits. There were skirts, jeans, shorts, tights, socks, shoes, tops, jumpers and cardigans. Bella smiled and hugged Alice.

"Thank you Ali." She smiled, playing with the end of her plait that was looped over her shoulder.

Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and then at Bella.

"Bella, darling. I hope you don't mind but your daddy and I got you a gift together." Esme explained. Bella smiled.

"I don't mind. I wasn't really expecting anything." She smiled. Edward frowned.

"Why weren't you expecting anything?" He asked.

"I haven't really got anything before." She explained. "And I didn't want anything really." Edward looked at Carlisle. _That changed today. She will always get presents on her birthdays and Christmas._ He thought and Edward nodded in agreement. Esme picked up Bella and she and Carlisle walked into the garage. In the corner, in a small cardboard box, lay a puppy, no more than 3 months old. It was a mini schnauzer. Bella gasped and Esme put her down. Bella sat on her knees by the box and stroked the dog. It let out a little bark. Bella looked up at them.

"Is is for me?" She asked. Carlisle chuckled and planted a kiss on her head, squaring besides her.

"Of course it is Darling. Oh, and it's a boy." Bella smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Daddy." She hugged Esme. "Thank you mummy."

"What are you going to call him?" Carlisle asked and Bella looked thoughtful, stroking the puppy. After a moment she smiled and picked the puppy up, cradling him to her chest.

"Nick." She smiled. Esme smiled happily. There was a click behind them and Bella looked up to see Alice lowering a camera from her face. She sighed and turned her attention back to Nick.

Edward stepped forward.

"Can I give you my present now?" He asked nervously. If he was human his palms would be sweating. What if she didn't like it? What if she hated it? Bella nodded, putting Nick down. He let out a little bark and Edward picked Bella up, walking to his room. He sat Bella on the couch and handed her the box. It was a little wooden rectangle box, the top inlaid with silver swirls, small sapphire gems and mother of pearl. Bella gasped and ran her hands over it.

"It's really pretty." She told him, smiling. "Thank you Edward."

"Open the lid." He told her and she cautiously did. The inside was lined with blue silk. Nestled in the centre was a silver necklace in the shape of a heart. The heart was made by lines of silver wrapping themselves together and inlaid with Sapphires. Bella gasped and looked at it silently. Edward but his lip. It was quiet for a minute.

"I love it!" Bella grinned and Edward let his breath out in a wishing noise. He picked the necklace up, doing it up around her neck. She caught Edward in a death like grip and hugged him. He chuckled.

"I take it you like them." He said and Bella nodded. He carried her downstairs to where everyone was sitting. Nick was running around excitedly, sniffing everything. Bella giggled and Edward set her down. She ran to Nick and picked him up. Carlisle handed her a blue collar which she carefully clasped around Nick's neck. There was a dog bowl, a dog basket, dog toys, dog grooming items and a lead in a pile next to Esme's feet. Bella smiled, her whole face lighting up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Edward sat at the piano, his fingers moving over the Ivory keys, a haunting melody echoing around the room. His tousled bronze hair was extra messy from the excessive amount of running his hands through it. His eye's were closed as the melody grew darker and more persistent. Everyone was out. Esme was shopping with Rosalie and Alice. Emmett and Jasper were hunting. Bella was at a club that Rose had signed her up for. The 7 year old did Ballet after school on a Monday and a Tuesday. Thursday was gymnastics. Bells had learned to control her shields and seemed to be growing stronger every second. A sour note struck out, ringing around the room and destroying the melody. Edward groaned and stopped playing, pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand. He looked at the clock. It was 5:18. Time to go to pick Bella up. Gymnastics ended at 5:30. Edward jumped up, grabbing his keys and running out the front door.

•*•*•*•

The journey usually took half an hour but Edward had done it in 10. Bella was eating her dinner now as Edward watched her. When she finished the carrot sticks she picked up the empty plate and carried it to the kitchen along with her glass. When she came back she looked up at Edward. He could see the emotions on her face. Curiosity. Worry. Excitement. Nick was running around Bella's feet.

"What is it Bella?" He asked and she bit her lip. It was times like this that Edward wished he could read her mind.

"Could you... Could you teach me to play the piano?" She asked. A smile crossed Edward's face as he whirled Bella up into his arms and carried her to the living room.

"Of course." He sat her on the piano stool and sat next to her. "I'll teach you the notes first." He explained. "This is the first note on every piano. It's the C note. Then we have D, E, F, G, A and B." He told her and she tapped the first C note. A deep sound rung out, bouncing off the walls and Bella giggled, repeating the notes. "The first C to the B, up here," he pointed. "Is called an octave. Do you understand that?" Bella nodded. "The notes repeat every octave. Now, these black notes are called sharps or flats..."

Which is how the girls found them an hour later when they returned home. Bella tapping out the notes of Mary had a little lamb, slowly but surely. Once she finished they all clapped and cheered. Bella whipped her head around, her cheeks stained pink as she ducked her head with embarrassment. Edward smiled and gave her a hug with one arm.

"Well done sweetheart." Bella grinned and turned to Edward.

"Can I learn something else?" She asked. Edward nodded, wondering what to teach her. "Something harder." She insisted.

"Ok then."

•*•*•*•

Bella was asleep in her bed. Everyone else was gathered in the lounge. Next week was the 1st December. The start of the Christmas celebrations and Bella's first Christmas with the Cullen's.

"She will want to help decorate so let her. I also suggest we get a real tree." Alice told them. Rosalie smiled and nodded. She was wondering what to get everyone, especially Bella. She aight Edward's eye and scowled. He should stay out her head.

"I will take Bella shopping to get gifts for everyone," Esme said and Carlisle scowled. He had wanted to take Bella shopping. She was his daughter too. Edward chuckled and looked at Carlisle.

"You can take her shopping to get Esme's present." He told the older vampire who smiled in agreement. The family meeting broke up and Edward walked outside, sitting on the porch. The 1 year anniversary of Bella coming to live with them and Melissa's death was coming up in 2 months. Nick ran out and say by him. Edward absentmindedly ran his fingers through the dog's fur. Alice had had a vision of Bella being very quiet, seeking his presence all day. I'm the vision he had been sat on the couch, Bella on his lap, as she stared into space. _It'll be fine Edward!_ Alice's voice rang through his head. Then came the vision.

Edward saw the vision through the eyes of someone who was there. _A girl with long, mahogany hair that reached the middle of her back, stood, looking out at the night._

 _'It's beautiful,' she sighed and looked over at her shoulder. It was Bella. She was gorgeous. She smiled coyly up at whoever the person was. Edward felt his heart twinge as Bella wrapped her arms around the person's neck as she looked flirtatiously up from under her lashes._

"What the bloody heck was that?" Edward fumed, marching inside to see Alice.

"I... I don't know. It came out of nowhere." Alice admitted. Edward took a deep breath, calming his anger. He felt jealousy course through his veins. Future Bella was beautiful. Future Bella was stunning. Future Bella was... Not his. He noted. He could make her his but what if she only saw him as a brother. He should only see her as a sister, he would see her grow up. He would... Stop thinking about it. With a Herculean effort, Edward pushed the vision and his thoughts to the back of his mind.

"We don't speak of this. Ever." he commanded Alice who nodded.

"Absolutely. No one would be good enough for my baby sister anyway." She concluded. Edward heard her thoughts, set in concrete. He agreed. No one would be good enough. Not ever


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What do you want to get everyone Bella?" Esme asked. She was taking Bella shopping for Christmas presents. Esme had gotten everyone else's but was here for Bella to get everyone something. Bella grabbed her hand and started to pull her in the direction of the clothes shops. They sucked and weaved through the throngs of Christmas shoppers. After a while of looking through racks Bella sighed and turned to Esme.

"I can't find it mummy." She sighed. Esme lifted her into her arms.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. Bella smiled and launched into a description of a dress she had seen that she wanted to get Rose. It was red silk, tight at the top and falling in silky layers to the floor. The top half looked like a corset apparently and had bunches of small red flowers hidden amongst the skirts. Esme got an image of it in her head and smiled. Rose would love it.

"Excuse me!" Esme stopped a sales assistant. "We're looking for a dress..."

After finding the dress in the right size and getting matching shoes and a handbag they moved onto Emmett.

"Any ideas?" Esme asked as they walked around the mall, Rose's present bags in one hand, Bella's hand in the other. Bella bit her lip, looking around at the shops surrounding them. After a moment she spotted the games shop and tugged Esme's hand. Esme looked at the child and followed her line of vision. She smiled and led Bella over.

"Can I help you with anything?" One of the men asked Esme. Before she could reply at a human pace Bella cut in.

"We're looking for a present for my brother and I wanted to give him something big." She smiled a toothy grin and the man melted.

"How adorable!" He cooed and Esme smiled kindly. "Let's see what we have got." He led them to the games consoles. "This is the newest model. It comes out a day after Christmas but I'm sure I could order you one for before then." He grinned. Bella grinned back.

"Yes please!" They ordered the console, remotes, several games and a memory card for it. It was fairly expensive but Esme didn't mind paying for it. Bella wanted to get it for her brother and so she would. 2 down 4 to go. Edward, Jasper, Alice and Carlisle were left for this trip. Carlisle was taking Bella next weekend to get anything they didn't find today. The family was decorating the house tomorrow.

"Who next?"

"Ali!" Bella exclaimed, grinding to a halt outside a shoe shop. Her face lit up and she pointed at the shoes she had seen. Esme grinned. Alice wouldn't know what had hit her, she would be in heaven. Bella ran inside the shop, Esme following her. She smiled at a sales assistant who rushed to her side.

"Can I help?" She asked and Bella grinned. The woman melted exactly as the man earlier had done.

"Can we buy those?" She pointed at the shoes. They were limited edition Louis Vuitton glass shoes. They were seven inch heels with a glass butterfly on the toe. Alice had been going on about them, saying she couldn't find them anywhere. It had been depressing her slightly.

"They're the last pair." The woman said dubiously. She wasn't supposed to sell them.

"We ca pay double!" Esme cut in. The woman but her lip.

"Let me speak to the manager." She said and walked off. After a minute she came back, followed by a tall man in a suit.

"I understand you want to buy the last pair of glass Louis Vuitton's and will pay double." He said. Esme nodded.

"That's right." She said. The man but his lip.

"I'm not sure-" he started but was cut off by Bella throwing herself at his legs, hugging his knees.

"Oh please! They're for my sister! Please! She has been going on about them and it's all I want!" Bella cried, her eyes filling with tears. The man looked shocked.

"All you want is to buy your sister shoes for Christmas?" He asked in case he had misheard. This wasn't your everyday selfish brat who wanted everything and more. He looked at her face, taking in the tears and sighed, caving in.

"Ok then." He agreed. Bella jumped up and smiled, wiping away her tears. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed and the man chucked, turning to Esme.

"It's not everyday you meet a child willing to forgo Christmas to give her sister some shoes!" He admitted and Esme smiled fondly at Bella.

"I know. She'd do anything to make others happy." Esme told the man proudly. The man agreed.

"You raised her well." They watched Bella who was watching the sales assistant pack up the shoes, jumping up and down excitedly with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Jazzy now!" Bella grinned once they had paid for the shoes. She waved goodbye to the manager and the sales assistant. They waved back, watching the little girl dragging her mother out the shop.

"... I want to get him something big!" The words drifted back to them and they saw her throw her arms out to show what she meant.

"So adorable." The manager said. The woman agreed and turned to the next customer. Seeing a bratty kid throwing a tantrum she groaned.

"I guess they can't all be like her." She said before walking over to the struggling parents and the temper struck child.

Bella led the way to the book shop. A bell rang when the door opened and an old woman at the desk smiled as they passed. Quickly Bella found several books on the civil war and they were paid for.

"Can I get something else for Jazzy too?" Bella asked. Esme nodded, her heart welling with pride for her beautiful, unselfish and thoughtful daughter.

"Of course you can darling." Bella pulled Esme to a jacket shop. She went straight to a jacket and pulled it off the hanger. It was a navy blue colour with a gold collar and double breasted gold buttons. Esme nodded vicariously. It was perfect for Jasper. It looked like a jacket from the civil war. They paid and left.

"Carlisle next?" Esme suggested, shocked when Bella shook her head. "Aren't you going to get your daddy anything?" She asked, confused. Bella smiled.

"I know what to get him but I'm not getting it with you. You might tell him by accident." Bella admitted and Esme chuckled.

"Then it's for the best. What about Edward?" Esme asked as Bella yawned. They had been shopping for several hours and Bella seemed tired.

"Next weekend with Daddy." She said and Esme agreed. They headed back to the car and home.

"Block your mind from Edward please." Bella requested as Esme took the presents upstairs to Bella's room. She hid them in the closet. There was a secret panel that could be removed and objects could be placed behind them. Only Bella and Esme knew about it.

•*•*•*•

A week had passed and Bella and Carlisle stood in the shopping centre.

"Who are we buying for?" He asked.

"Edward." Bella said. "If I buy for mummy the. You might tell her." Carlisle nodded. They walked around shops for hours, avoiding groups of shoppers, until Bella found something perfect. There, in the middle of an antique shop stood a baby grand piano. At the moment Edward only had an upright one, saying he had never found the exact model he wanted. He had shown Bella the model he wanted on the Internet and low and behold! There it was.

"Daddy!" Bella pointed and Carlisle nodded. They brought the piano and arranged to have it delivered on Christmas Eve. They would hide it in the conservatory and keep Edward out of there.

•*•*•*•

Edward and Bella stood in the middle of a furniture store. He had come with Bella to buy presents for Esme and Carlisle. She was insistent that he had come because he wouldn't tell. She had threatened him saying that if he found out what she had brought the others and told them then she wouldn't speak to him in a year. He agreed pretty quickly once that had been done. Bella looked around until her gaze locked on a room divider screen. It was made of mahogany wood, the same colour as Bella's hair, and had cherry blossom panels. It was perfect for Esme.

"Can we get it for mummy?" Bella asked. Edward nodded, catching the eye of a sales assistant. Once they had brought it, Edward carrying it carefully - on his head be it of it was broken - they found a desk. It was made of the same mahogany wood, the top polished and smooth. It had the sections for letters and pens and a few draws with brass knobs. Edward nodded. Perfect. Bella had wanted to take it home today but if they had there wouldn't be anywhere to hide it. It was agreed to be delivered on Christmas eve. The rest of the family would keep Carlisle busy whilst Esme out the desk in place in his office. With Edward's help he wouldn't find out. He decided that Carlisle and he would be taking a hunting trip when it was delivered


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It was 6 in the morning, Christmas Day. Bella would wake up soon. Edward and Carlisle had been out hunting all night and some of yesterday whilst Esme sorted out the deliveries. The piano was hidden in the conservatory, the desk in Carlisle's study. The pair had arrived home an hour ago and had cleaned up. The sound of Bella's small heart, beating with excitement, announced that she was up. The seven year old used her power and flew down the stairs. She had a pair of purple pyjama pants, a white top and a big fluffy blue dressing gown with little spotty booty slippers. Her hair was in two messy French plaits down her back, mussed from sleep.

"Happy Christmas Bella!" Everyone chorused. Bella grinned and hugged everyone. They had all dressed in pyjamas at her request.

"Presents!" She announced. Esme bit her lip, worrying that she had spoilt Bella and that the girl was demanding them. Bella curled her fingers and a package landed in everyone's laps art from Carlisle's and Edward's. Emmett's package nearly hit him in the face and Bella blushed. She sat on Carlisle's lap. "I'm not doing anything until you open them!" She announced, crossing her arms and Esme's worries melted away. Bella was simple excited to give the presents. Nick sat at her feet, wagging his tail excitedly as Bella gave him a bone.

Rosalie went first. She gently opened the package and gasped, pulling out the dress. She stood up, putting the brightly coloured box on the floor and holding the dress against her body. Her eyes filled with venom tears. She pulled out the matching accessories and gasped once more.

"Thank you Bella! So much! They are beautiful, I love them!" Bella grinned and hugged Rosalie.

"That's ok mummy." Rosalie smiled again, showing off the dress. Emmett grinned.

"Beautiful!" He told her, "me next!" And with that he tore the paper off the box. His mouth fell open and he looked at Bella, speechless.

"But... It's not even out yet!" He told her and Bella grinned.

"I know." She said before Emmett caught her in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted like a little kid.

"Emmy... Can't... Breathe!" Bella gasped out and Emmett looked down at her before letting out a yelp and releasing her.

"Sorry Bellyboo." He smiled sheepishly and Bella giggled.

"Ali's turn." Bella announced. Alice smiled, bouncing up and down in excitement. She fingered the yellow paper before pulling it off. She lifted the lid of the box and gasped. Inside say the glass shoes.

"I thought they had sold out!" She said, tears welling up as she smiled so widely that if she were human her face would split in two.

"They were." Esme said, smiling at her youngest daughter as they remembered the experience. "Bella had to fight tooth and nail for those shoes." Alice grinned, kicking off her slippers and sliding them on. She looked a sight in her yellow silk pyjamas, black silk robe and glass slippers. Bella giggled, hugging Alice. She sat back on Carlisle's lap.

"Look Jazzy!" Alice cried, sticking her leg out and examining the shoes. Jasper grinned and Bella told him it was his turn.

He opened the present to find the books and jacket. His eyes widened as he stroked the leather covers, tracing the gold lettering. He had been planning on buying these books for a while. They had the actual truth on the civil war as he knew it. He fingered the brass buttons on the jacket and slipped it on over his t-shirt.

"Thank you so much Belly." He smiled and Bella giggled when Alice stood up, smoothing down the collar. She pecked Jasper on the lips as he grinned.

"Mummy now!" Bella exclaimed. Esme was sat, awkwardly holding an elongated bulky shape.

"Is it an ironing board?" Emmett asked, chuckling. Bella frowned and flicked her fingers. Emmett yelped and rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt." He muttered and Jasper gave Bella a high five. She giggled and turned to Esme who was carefully unwrapping the red stripes paper. When the paper had been shed she gasped, stroking the room divider, painted with cherry blossoms, and hugged Bella.

"It's gorgeous. It will go perfectly in mine and daddy's room." She hugged her daughter tighter and Bella smiled.

When she had been set down she hovered in the air, flicking her fingers and pulling Edward up with her. She floated them into the conservatory and he gasped. In front of him sat the grand piano he had always wanted, it was the exact model and wasn't a replica. It was an original. He hugged Bella and she hugged him back tightly. They were still in mid air when the rest of the family trailed in. They smiled at the pair suspended in front of them. Edward had been wanting that piano for as long as Carlisle could remember.

After Edward had tried the piano out it was Carlisle's turn. He wasn't expecting anything so when Bella climbed on his shoulders and told him to go to his study he was shocked. He loved his daughter so much. Just before he opens the door his eyes were covered by Bella's hands. He chuckled and pushed the door open. He walked forward, his hands out in front of him to keep up the charade for Bella.

"Stop!" Her small voice commanded and slowly her hands were pulled back. Carlisle felt his jaw drop. Infront of him was an antique, rustic mahogany desk, the same colour as Bella's hair. It had several drawers and slots for writing tools and such. All his stuff am had been reorganised on it, curtesy of his lovely wife he guessed. He sat at the big leather chair behind it. Bella stood in front of the desk, only just being able to peer over the edge. Carlisle put his elbows on the desk, folding his hands and resting his chin on them before letting out a chuckle. Bella giggled, her grin stretching across her face.

"Do you like it daddy?" She asked. He nodded.

"I love it poppet."

•*•*•*•

Once all the presents had been exchanged and set up accordingly Bella ate some breakfast and had a bath and got dressed. She wore navy blue jeans and a white jumper with pale blue snowflakes on it. Rosalie did a fishtail plait in her hair and it was looped over her shoulder. Rose was dressed in the dress, Jasper in the coat, Alice in her shoes and everyone else in whatever they pleased. At the moment Bella and Emmett were playing on his new play station. Edward was on his piano, Rose and Alice were watching the two play. Jasper was sat in a chair, nose buried in his new books. Suddenly Bella let out a gasp and pointed to the window were it was snowing. Emmett let out a whoop, spinning Bella up in his arms as he grabbed her thick coat and helped her into it. She pulled on her snow boats, her gloves, her hat and looped her scarf around her neck. Nick ran up to them, barking excitedly. Bella giggled as she ran out the front with Emmett. The others changed out of their new clothes and into something more suitable before heading out and finding Emmett helping Bella make a snow man.

It had three sections for a body. The bottom one was the biggest and the top was a decent size. Bella stuck two pebbles in for eyes and Esme walked out, carrying a carrot and spare hat and scarf. Edward lifted her up as she stuck the carrot into the face to create a nose and wrapped the spotty scarf around the neck. She put the hat on and turned to see Jasper holding some small branches for arms. He put them in and Bella grinned. Emmett chuckled. Esme ordered them to stand by the snowman and smile. They did and she took a photo. Emmett turned around only to be hit in the face with a snowball. Esme laughed at his expression, calling Carlisle out to join as the snowball war followed the attack. It was girls against boys. They each made a wall of snow and piles of snowballs before they started.

Hell followed each attack. Everyone got pelted with snow. Bella was targeted as much as everyone else. She blocked snowballs with her shield and threw them with just as much power, earning approval from her team. After a while of fighting the girls found themselves surrounded by the boys. Their hands were full of snowballs as they grinned evilly.

"Do you surrender?" Emmett asked, tossing a snowball up and down. Bella looked up at Emmett with wide eyes.

"What are you going to do?" She asked in a scared voice. Edward nearly cracked but Jasper stopped him, sending a wave of confidence his way.

"We're gonna make you pay!" Emmett cackled. "Attack!" He yelled. The girls shrieks carried across the garden as they huddled together. Suddenly the ground rumbled and everyone froze. The ground carried on rumbling and everyone looked at Bella. She was grinning as a 10 foot wall of snow arose from the ground. Emmet screamed and started to run, full vampire spread as the wall followed, covering the boys in snow.

"AARGH! EVIL SNOW WALLS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Emmett screamed before getting caught by the snow wall. The girls burst out laughing at the sight of the boys caught in the snow, scrabbling around, trying to escape. "I'll get you Bella!" Emmett yelled and Bella giggled.

"No you won't!" She flicked her fingers and Emmett was suspended in mid air. She dropped her hand and rolled her fingers. Emmett was thrown to the ground and rolled around. His screams made the girls laugh. Eventually he was made into a snow man, a path missing in the head for Emmett's face to stick out. Everyone burst into peels of laughter.

"IT'S IN MY PANTS!" Emmett yelled, setting his family off again. The snowman struggled until it collapsed, releasing Emmett. He grinned, surprised that he found it funny too.

After they had all gotten cleaned up Bella was dressed in thick navy tights, a navy skirt and a pale pink jumper. She looked adorable. She ate her Christmas dinner that Esme had cooked and they watched Christmas films and played on Emmett's play station for the rest of the day. As Bella snuggled down in her bead later that night she yawned. It had been the best Christmas ever


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It had been exactly a year since Bella's sister, Melissa, had died. It was he anniversary of her death. Bella had locked herself in her room with Nick, her emotions making Jasper curl up in a ball, Alice worrying over him. The depression swept around the house, seeping into all the books and crannies, draining the mood and instead leaving a dull, harsh grey lingering around. The clocks chimed, it was mid day. The strokes rang out, imposing on the quietness of it all. Edward and Emmett were sat in the lounge, doing nothing but thinking of Bella. Rosalie was sitting in the garage. Esme and Carlisle were talking quietly in the study. As the final chime rang out Bella started to sob.

In her room she sat on her bed, hugging Nick close to her chest and burying her face in his fur. Her shoulders rose and fell in a jerky motion as each heart wrenching sob was ripped from her throat. It's my fault, all my fault. The thought rang around her head and she sobbed harder. She knew that everyone could hear her. She had asked to be left alone. She hadn't eaten all day, only leaving her room to go to the bathroom and feed Nick. The dog in question was silently allowing his fur to be cried into. A dog that allows himself to be cried over was worth his weight in gold according to Bella's teacher. The sobs only lasted a whole, finally settling down until silent salty tears ran down her face, the only reminder of the state she had just been in. Slowly Bella lay down on her bed, absently running her fingers over Nick's head and down his neck before back up, repeating the cycle over and over.

In the study Esme sat, curled into Carlisle's chest, exchanging whispers with her husband about their concern for their youngest daughter. It took all of her strength not to go to Bella when the sobs started. She was thankful when they died down and eventually stopped. She knew what it was like to lose someone dear to you - Esme's son had died when she had been human. She cried her own tearless sobs into Carlisle's chest as he soothed her, running his hand up and down her back. Jasper's projection didn't do anything to help the situation. No-one would reprimand him though. It wasn't his fault that Bella felt such immense pain and loss. It wasn't anyone's fault.

Throughout the day Bella stayed in her room, on her bed, holding Nick and switching seating positions as she thought of Melissa and cried. When Edward knocked on her door and entered he found Bella embracing her knees that were pulled up to her chest, her head resting on them as Nick lay by her.

"Bella?" No response. "Can I talk to you?" This time Bella wearily lifted her head, looking at him with red rimmed eyes, her cheeks stained with tear tracks. After a moment of deliberation she gave a small nod. Pushing the door shut with his foot, Edward crossed the room to sit on the bed besides her. She didn't move and for a while they sat in silence. After a few minutes she crawled onto his lap, Nick in her arms. Edward's arms automatically pulled her to his chest, as he embraced the 7 year old and the miniature schnauzer. Edward rested his chin on the top of Bella's chin.

"It's not your fault, you know." He said. Bella shook her head.

"Don't try and make me feel better. It makes me feel worse." She replied. Edward sighed.

"I'm telling you the truth Bella," he told her. "It wasn't anyone's fault, and certainly wasn't yours." He smelt salt and realised Bella was crying again. He gently wiped the tears away.

"But it is my fault." She whispered. _Try a different approach._ Alice's voice ran through his head.

"Why?" Edward questioned, trying his sisters suggestion. When Bella looked at him in confusion he elaborated. "Why is it your fault?" Bella bit her lip, wiping away a tear.

"Because I ran into the road." She said quietly. She was pretty sure that Edward already knew the story.

"Melissa didn't have to run after you." He reasoned. Bella was silent. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. "And that truck driver didn't look where he was going did he? You could say it was his fault!" He told her. Bella nodded slowly.

"I guess." She flexed her fingers and a book flew off he shelf, hovering in mid air as the pages turned with a flickering noise. The pages stopped abruptly and a picture flew out, into Bella's outstretched hand. It was of two girls. One was about 16, the other 5. Edward recognised it as Bella and Melissa. Bella was sat on Melissa's shoulders, her hair in two plaits that were being whipped around by the wind. Melissa was very pretty and Edward guessed that when Bella was older she would look pretty much the same. The wind was blowing a few strands of hair into Melissa's face. They were standing in a park, smiling widely at the camera. In the corner you could see a bit of fleshy pink, most likely a finger or thumb covering part of the lens.

"That was taken the week before my mum was put into hospital. Everything seemed fine back then." Bella said quietly, stroking Melissa's face, a fresh round of tears leaking from her eyes. Edward reached out and plucked the book from mid air. He recognised it as the one thing Bella had collected from the children's home. It was a book of fairy tales. The cover was made of worm brown leather, the curvy and decorative letters a tarnished gold colour. The pages were well thumbed and the spine cracked in multiple places. He set the book down on the bed and it fell open at red riding hood. It seemed to be the most read story. Bella looked at it, smiling a sad but find smile, her eyes laced with unshed tears. The stories weren't the ones that had been adapted to be more suitable for children. They were different though, that had been adapted from the originals but in a stranger way, each story interlocked it seemed that rumplestiltskin was the re-curing baddy, making deals to get what he and the the main character wanted. Each and every character also seemed to tie in with snow white somehow. The other bad character was The evil queen. **(Au: Once upon a time anyone?)**

"Melissa used to read that to me, it was my favourite. It's about a small village that gets attacked by a wolf once a month, every month. Every tries to flush the wolf out and kill him. Red is in love with a man named Peter and her granny doesn't approve. For some reason they believe that Peter is the wolf so they chain him to a tree. The granny is told by Snow White what is happening and she goes to Red. When she gets there she finds Peter's mauled body and Red lying on the ground. Red was the wolf and her granny tried to hide it from her." Bella explained. Edward blinked. It was a bit gruesome. He wondered how Bella had gotten hold of the book. He asked her so and was told that it had been in the family for ages.

"Why was that your favourite?" Edward asked, hiding his shock.

"Because Red wasn't weak and didn't need to be saved by anyone." Bella said. "Like Melissa." Edward nodded and she yawned. _She's feeling better now. Quite a bit better actually._ Jasper thought. Looking down, Edward saw that Bella had fallen asleep. He chuckled quietly and slid her under the covers. He kissed her forehead. Smoothing down the hair before placing the photo on the bedside table. He tucked the book under his arm, heading downstairs to show the rest of his family. They were all gathered in the living room.

"What is it?" Esme asked, having never seen it before.

"It's a book of fairy stories. It's just... It's kind of weird." He showed them the book and explained about Rumplestiltskin, Snow White, the evil queen, the characters, the bargains and read them some of the stories. They all agreed that it was weird. Esme looked confused.

"Can I see the cover?" She asked. Edward showed it to her and she gasped.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked.

"I... I have this to my sister on her 5th birthday." Esme explained, gently taking the book and stroking the cover. Emmett looked confused.

"So? What does that mean?" He asked. Rosalie smacked the upside of his head. "Ow!" He complained.

"It means that Esme and Bella may be related by Esme's sister." Rosalie explained. Esme looked to Carlisle.

"I'll look into it." He told her, taking her hand


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bella was 10 and the Cullen's were currently residing on Isle Esme for a well earned holiday in Emmett's view of things. They had gotten there yesterday night and were staying for 1 month. When they returned they would be moving to Rochester in New York. Rosalie had gotten over her demons apparently and was fine about moving back.

Bella woke up to see sunlight streaming through the curtains of her room. A few short barks alerted her to Nick's presence next to her. She stretched, her joints popping and cracking into place, before swinging herself out of bed. She padded to the ensuite bathroom and had a quick shower before pulling on a blue sundress with white polka dots over her turquoise swimming costume. She put her hair in a ponytail and went to have breakfast. When the last morsel of food was gone from her plate Emmett whisked it away, placing it in the sink, pulling Bella onto his back and running at a human pace to the beach out front. They sped past Edward who was walking down with Nick on a lead and a cooler filled with snacks for Bella. She giggled as Emmett dropped her onto a sun lounger best to Rosalie.

"Morning mum." She smiled at the blonde who was sunbathing even though she knew that she would never get a tan. Rosalie looked up from flickering through her magazine and lifted her sunglasses to look at Bella.

"Do you have sun cream on sweetheart?" She asked. Reluctantly Bella grumbled that she didn't. At that Rosalie flew up.

"Emmett! Why didn't you make sure she had sun cream on? Do you know how easily humans can get sun stroke?" She hissed, dropping everything and attacking Bella with the cream as she struggled and squirmed. "There." Rose sat back. "You won't get a sunburn if it's the last thing I do." She told Bella who rolled her eyes, looking at the watch on Jaspers wrist. When the required 2 minutes had passed she sprung up and danced over to Edward.

"Can we go swimming?" She asked with her puppy eyes. Ignoring the chuckles of his family Edward gave in, helping her off with her dress before she ran into the crystal blue water. Edward smirked, stripping off his t-shirt and shoes and running after her. As he reached the waters edge he was met with a splash of water to the face - his expression turned to one of shock as his hair deflated, plastered over his forehead.

Emmett hooted with laughter and Nick barked excitedly. Emmett looked at the dog before picking up a tennis ball and throwing it out into the sea. Nick ran off - his tail wagging as he doggy paddled to the ball, grasping it in his teeth with an extremely proud expression on his face. Bella giggled as Nick splashed Edward with his tail whilst swimming past them.

"You're gonna get it now!" Edward teased before launching at Bella. She let out a shriek before trying to swim away. Before she could she was caught in Edward's cool sparkling arms and whirled around. Her infectious laughter rang up to the others on the beach and Esme took a picture before they saw. It was an old Polaroid camera and the picture came out the bottom before she showed it to Carlisle and put it in her bag.

•*•*•*•

After messing around with Edward, Bella and the girls took a walk on the beach, collecting shells. Once they had disappeared from sight Emmett sprung up, turning to the others.

"My fellow men... And dog," he added when Nick barked in protest. "Now that this opportunity had arisen I say we prank our lovely other halves." He said in a formal speech making way. Edward started to protest when Emmett cut in. "She will be one day Eddie-man. Anyone can see, she's infatuated with you."

"Big word Emmy-bear." Edward grinned at his brothers face when the old nick name surfaced. He turned to Jasper and Carlisle.

"What do you say?"

"Why not?" Jasper agreed

"Sure." Carlisle was in, surprisingly. After a minute Edward gave in.

"Alright, here's the plan." Emmett explained it and all the stages.

Once it was explained Emmett ran back to the house and picked up 4 air horns and a several shovels before coming back.

"Do I even want to know why you have air horns?" Jasper asked. Emmett grinned.

"Well, Rosie and I-"

"I don't wanna know!" Jasper cut him off. The boys dug a small hole in the sand where the girls towels had been and put an air horn in each. They then filled the hole with sand and put the towel back over it so that when they sat down the horn would go off.

"Stage 1 complete." Emmett grinned, passing out the shovels. They proceeded to dig a big hole in the sand. When the tide came in it would cover the hole and they would get them to fall in it.

•*•*•*•

When the girls came back the tide had come in a bit, covering the hole. Bella was carrying a big shell which she put in Esme's bag carefully.

"We sorted your towels out, they were all sandy." Emmett grinned. Rosalie eyed him suspiciously but said nothing. They all say down.

HHHHHOOOOOOONNNKKKKKK!

"ARRGH!" Click! Came four screams as four girls leapt in the air and a click of a camera. Emmett and the boys burst out laughing at the photo. The girls were mid air, there hair flying up and their expressions showing shock. Rosalie hit the back of Emmett's head. Bella pulled up her towel and found the air horn.

"Look!" She showed the girls, giggling. Esme sighed at Carlisle who was laughing along with the rest of them.

•*•*•*•

A while later Esme unknowingly set up stage 2 of the boys pranks.

"Can I get some pictures of everyone?" She asked. Carlisle held out his hand for the camera.

"All the girls first." He took the Polaroid. "Stand in the water." He commanded. They did, linking their arms and smiling. Carlisle took one nice photo and passed it to Edward who put it in the folder in Esme's bag. "One more." He called. "Stand back a bit." Rose, who was in the middle with Bella, walked back a bit. Her feet slipped and she fell into the hole, pulling the others in like a chain.

"AAARGH!" Click! They screamed as they fell back into the hole. The photo came out and the girls were falling back, their faces alone made the boys laugh. They were extremely short and the water was flying up around them. Bella looked almost non-existent.

"CARLISLE CULLEN!"

"JASPER WHITLOCK!"

"EMMETT MCCARTY!" They all shouted at once. Only to be outdone by Bella.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN JUNIOR CULLEN!" She screamed. Her hand flew up and all the boys were lifted off the ground. She lifted her other hand and 4 piles of sand flew up, creating four holes in a row. The four boys were spun upside down, their heads poked in the holes and, with the release of her other hand, the sand flew back into place. After a second a silence the girls burst out in laughter.

"They... They... Look... Like... Ostriches!" Bella gasped out between giggles. Rosalie was leaning against Esme, clutching her stomach. Alice was rolling on the ground. Bella had tears streaming down her face as the boys bodies struggled to get out as she held them in place with one hand suspended in the air. Esme was silently shaking, leaning against Rosalie, until she slipped, falling to the sand and bringing Rose with her. This, in turn, set them off on another round of giggles. When they had calmed down Esme asked how long they were leaving them like that.

"Whilst we plan revenge!" She told them triumphantly. "Sand blocks vampire hearing."

"How do you know that?" Esme asked.

"Uncle Eleazar told me when we saw them last year for a weekend." Bella explained. The girls nodded as they plotted their revenge.

•*•*•*•

The boys discovered some tubes in the sand that allowed them to talk to one another.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"What's happenin', you idiot, is that Bella stuck our heads in the sand like friggin' ostriches." Jasper explained, his southern accent sneaking out.

"And sand blocks vampire hearing." Carlisle added. "Try and wriggle out." His head started jerking and they figured that he was wriggling and jerking his body, trying to get out. After a moment he stopped. "Bella must be stopping us. I can't even more my arms properly, all sense of direction has been messed up."

"What do you think they are doing?" Jasper asked.

"My guess is that they are coming up with our punishment." Edward said. Emmett rose an eyebrow.

"Speaking off punishing - how come Bella knew your full name?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes Edward. How did darling Bella learn your full name?" Jasper smirked.

"She asked me about our names, seeing as we changed them sometimes whenever we move. She just happened to ask what my full name was." He explained. "And what does that have to do with punishing?" He added as an after thought.

"Because," Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whenever any of us would use your full name, except from Esme, you would punish us in some way." Edward's head was filled with memories of when he had buried Emmett in the garden.

•*•*•*•

After a few photos of the boys stuck in the sand, their bodies glittering in the sun, Bella's lunch and another round of sun cream, they had finally come up with a plan. Re-using the air horns they stuck them behind the doors to their rooms so every time the door hit the wall the air horn would go off. They then took about 50 bottles of Febreeze air freshener and some zip ties. The zip ties were put around the air freshener so that when they were pulled tight the air freshener would be Constantly spraying. They chose the scents that the boys hate and attached the zip ties to the back of the games controllers before putting them back in the cupboard so that the bottles were stuck to the wall. When the boys lifted the controller to take it out the cupboard they would get a stream of air freshener in the face. The girls controllers were pink so no mistakes would be made. The girls then left the boys buried in the sand for the rest of the day and then the night, to Bella's annoyance.

•*•*•*•

It was the second day of the holiday when Bella finally released the boys. They rushed inside and jumped straight in the shower, the door handle hitting the air horn and making them jump. When they had gotten out the shower they decided to play video games. The girls gathered in the kitchen, watching the boys. First Emmett grabbed a controller, shrieked and dropped it. He ran to the bathroom to wash his eyes, bursting into his room and making the air horn go off again. He was followed by Jasper, Edward and, eventually, Carlisle. The girls were in hysterics by the time they all came back.

"That's it. Every weekend we have a prank war!" Emmett declared. "Boys against girls, powers are allowed." He said.

"Hell yeah!" Rosalie chimed in.

"I'm in. We can use Bella." Alice said. Esme and Carlisle agreed calmly. Jasper grinned

"Abso- freaking-lutly!"

"Why not?" Edward said. The only person left was Bella. She wasn't looking at them, instead curling her fingers and having a glass of water to fly into her hand. She took a sip, keeping eye contact with Edward, flickered her hair and sighed.

"This will be easy!" She smirked and flexed her fingers. The Polaroid camera flew into her hands. She flexed her fingers once more as Edward's face was silently turned green. Click!

"And may the best team win!" She handed the photo to Edward and skipped off as the others smothered their giggles. "And we get Nick!" Bella's voice could be heard from her room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Esme flicked through the photos that had been taken in the past week. The first week of their holiday. She smile as she looked at the picture of the boys with their heads buried in the sand, their bodies flaking like a fish out of water. She laughed as she looked at the photo of the girls in mid air at the air horn prank the boys had played. She laughed as she found the images of Emmett getting squirted with the air freshener. Setting them down she sighed to herself, remembering. The pranks that had occurred earlier that day. The girls were in the lead of the prank weekends thanks to Bella. Custard pies had been thrown, clothes turned bright pink, quad bikes had been keyed and so on. The score was:

Girls - 3

Boys - 2

Everyone was out hunting on the main land except from her. She was staying behind to watch over Bella.

Esme silently walked around the big house, noting how quiet it was without everyone here. It was almost too quiet. The exception bing the beats of Bella's heart. The rhythmic breathing that came with sleep and the panting that came from Nick. Esme trailed her fingers over the pictures that littered the house. Alice has brought stacks of pictures of Bella with the family to add to the collection. Esme stopped at one picture, picking it up and tracing Bella's face. It was a picture of Esme and Carlisle with their arms around each other. Bella was squashed in the middle with Nick in her arms, the biggest smile on her face. One of her front teeth was missing. It has been taken the day Bella's first tooth had fallen out at the age of 7.

An ear piercing, heart wrenching scream ripped through the quietness, pushing the silence into a cupboard until it was forgotten about. Esme gasped, hearing Bella's sobs and Nick's confused barks. She set the picture down and ran upstairs at vampire speed. She was in Bella's room and by her side in less than a second, her maternal instincts taking over as she pulled the hysterical child into her arms and proceeded to shush her. The screams quietened down after a minute, giving way to uncontrollable sobs that racked Bella's small body, shaking the bed.

"Bella! Shush, darling, sshhhhhh. It's ok. It was a nightmare." The chant was repeated until the tears dried. From what Esme could tell it had been a horrible nightmare, one that had scared Bella silly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Esme asked when all was silent, and the shoulder off her top was thoroughly soaked with salty tears. The bed shuddered as Nick jumped onto the bed and Bella giggled a bit, still in Esme's arms. After a minute Bella shook her head and Esme nodded, planting a kiss on her daughters head. Not everyone like to share everything.

"Will you read to me?" Bella asked in a small voice. Esme looked down at her and nodded.

"Of course. What do you want me to read?" Esme helped Bella under the covers, plumping her pillows and tucking her in. Nick was clutched in her arms.

"Once upon a time?"

"Ok then." Esme picked up the book from the shelf and started to read. She read rumplestiltskin's story and Regina, the evil queen's story too. When she had finished Bella still wasn't asleep. Instead she was looking at Esme with curiosity behind her chocolate eyes.

"Didn't you give this book to your sister?" Bella asked. Esme nodded, venom tears welling up in her eyes. Carlisle had done some research and found out Esme and Bella were related.

"Yes. I did. Our mother had been given it by her mother when she was pregnant with me. I was the eldest. When our mother died my sister found out she was pregnant. I gave her the book as she had adore sit more than me. When I was pregnant she gave it back. I was going to read it to my son but he died..." Esme took a deep breath. Bella was smart. She would understand. "Or so I thought." Bella gasped. "My son didn't die. My husband paid off the doctors to say he was dead when he was just sick. After I became a vampire my son grew up to be a cruel man. He married a woman named Anjelica Swan. She was your great grandmother. I am your great, great grandmother." Esme explained. Bella looked shocked.

"So... We're related?" Bella asked. Esme nodded, not expecting Bella to through her arms around her. When she pulled back Bella had a big grin on her face. "Can I still call you mommy though? Great, great, great, great granny is a bit of a mouthful." She held Esme's gaze. Esme nodded, smiling.

"That's fine. Now settle down. You need to get some sleep for tomorrow. We need to get the boys back for the custard don't we?" Bella giggled and snuggled down into her bed. Esme set the book on the table and turned off the light.

"Good night Bella."

"Night mommy." Esme shut the door behind her and went back down stairs.

•*•*•*•

By the morning Bella had forgotten about her nightmare, instead remembering how Esme was related to her. After she had eaten her pancakes she pulled on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and some ballet flats before meeting the girls in the tree house that Alice and Rosalie had built one night during the week. It was a big tree with a wooden ladder going up the side. The house was a decent sized room made of wood. There were 2 windows and the inside had been lined with sand. There was a rug on the floor, four folding beech chairs and a cooler filled with drinks for Bella. In the middle of the house was a small coffee table.

Alice was waiting at the bottom of the tree. Bella jumped on her back and Alice ran up the ladder, and was in the tree house in less than a second. Rosalie was stroking Nick. She and carried him up the tree. Once they were in Bella pulled a piece of paper out of her back pocket and spread it out on the coffee table.

"I dreamt up a plan last night!" She announced, sharing a smile with Esme. Bella put her shield up around the house so that they boys wouldn't be able to get near it. Rosalie and Esme smiled at one another, not believing how adorable Bella could be. Nick barked, wagging his tail as Bella explained.

"Oh! We can those fairy costumes we left here in 2005!" Alice squealed. Bella giggled and nodded.

•*•*•*•

The boys were all in the shower after lying on the beach all morning. The girls were about to put the plan into action. First was Emmett. The girls stood outside the door. Bella let out a giggle and was quickly shushed. Rose winked at her and walked into hers and Emmett's room, pulling Bella along with her. She opened the wardrobe doors and Bella flexed her fingers. All Emmett's clothes, shoes, underwear and other things flew into a ball in mid air. With a look at Rose, Bella sent them out into the corridor. Rose cracked open the ensuite door.

"Hey! Em! Have you seen my hairbrush?" Rose asked, picking up his clothes and all the towels and placing the oversized fairy costume on the top of the closed toilet.

"Nah babe." His answer could be heard.

"Ok then." Rose walked out the room, everything gathered in her arms. She quickly dumped them in the pile in the hall way.

The same was done for Jasper and Carlisle. Then came the tricky part. As Edward didn't have a mate it would be awkward for any of them to go in and Bella couldn't go because he would smell her and hear her heart immediately.

"What are we going to do?" Alice whispered. Edward wouldn't be able to hear them over the water in the shower. Bella beckoned for them to come closer and they did.

"I'll use my powers and say I was looking for Ali because we are playing hide and seek." She told them. They nodded. Bella cracked the door open and slipped inside his room. She snuck over to the bathroom door, fairy costume in hand. She took a small breath and looked over to see the girls giving her a thumbs up. Bella pushed the door open and screamed, switching the clothes and towels quickly. She sent the clothes out the room.

"Sorry! I was looking for Ali!" She squealed and covered her eyes, trying to back away.

"Bella?" Edward asked, sticking his head out the shower and looking around.

"I was looking for Ali." She repeated, her hands covering her eyes as she stumbled out the room. Edward chuckled and watched her go, not noticing that his towels and clothes were missing.

When she got out she released a breath. She didn't want to see Edward naked.

"That was close!" Bella sighed and they laughed quietly, Bella used her powers and gathered all the items in the air. They walked out to the beach, the ball floating behind them. On the beach Alice pulled Bella onto her back and ran to the waterfall. Emmett's clothes were put at the top, in a cavern. Next they put Jaspers clothes in a cave. They were hidden behind a big rock. Carlisle's went on the opposite side of the island buried in a cheer in the beach and Edward's were put at the foot of the mountain, up a tree. Alice ran back and set Bella down just in time to hear the yells.

"ROSIE!" Emmett roared.

"ALICE!" Jasper yelled.

"ESME!" Carlisle sounded disgusted.

"BELLA!" Edward shouted. The girls giggled and then burst out laughing when the boys exited the house in pink sparkly fairy costumes with wire wings attached to the back. Esme took a photo, laughing at her husbands indignation. Bella wiped away the tears and handed out the maps.

"Your clothes are at the X point." Bella grinned. The boys grimaced and started to head in the direction of their clothes. Esme took a photo of their retreating backs, the fairy wings reflecting the Suns light.

Later that night Bella was settling down in her bed when something fell on her face. Picking it up she saw it was a spider. She screamed. And screamed. And screamed. Everyone burst into her room. The boys stood back, snickering. Bella carried on screaming, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly Edward jumped up and grabbed the spider, crushing it into dust and clutching Bella to his chest. She carried on screaming and thrashing. Everyone looked concerned.

"Why isn't she stopping?" Emmett asked, only to be slapped by Rose.

"Because you idiot. The boys at her foster home used to torture her with spiders and she was bitten by one. It was poisonous." Edward explained quickly, cursing himself for forgetting. Everyone but Edward was kicked out the room.

"Shhhh. It's ok Bella. No spiders. It wasn't real."

Outside the door everyone was gathered. Eventually the screams stopped and they heard Bella's rhythmic breaths. The door was flung open and Edward stood there, his eyes ablaze with anger as he glared at Emmett.

"I told you no!" He said and sent Emmett flying through a wall. Emmett peered up, over the Emmett shaped hole.

"Sorry?"

"Tell her that when she wakes up." Edward stormed off. The final scores for so far in the prank war were:

Girls - 4

Boys - 2


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Emmett crept up behind Bella. She was lying on the beach. The waves of the crystal blue water were lapping at the white sand. Bella was almost asleep. 3, 2, 1. She was asleep. Emmett gently picked her up, cradling her against his chest. It was the third week of their holiday and was the third prank weekend. It was Saturday afternoon. The girls were inside the house and the score was tied at 6 all. Emmett walked slowly to the top of the waterfall and into the trees. Behind him Jasper was making sure that the girls weren't following them. Edward and Carlisle were hiding the clues over the island. In the trees, with a clear view of the waterfall, Emmett placed Bella in the net and then tied the net to a tree so that Bella was suspended in mid air. The plan was for the girls to go on a treasure hunt for Bella. They would follow clues, getting pranked along the way until they found her, at which point they would be pushed into the waterfall and the boys would run. Emmett had blackmail on Bella so she wouldn't escape. If she tried them he would hack her school's website and post her baby videos on there. She hated her baby videos to say the least. Most of them were of Emmett pranking and embarrassing her. Bella woke up and Emmett told her what was happening. When the ideas were mentioned she blushed and nodded, also agreeing to shield them from Alice's visions. She had to admit, it was a good plan.

Back at the house Esme noticed that Bella wasn't on the beach anymore.

"Alice! Where's Bella?" She called. Alice walked into the kitchen where Esme was sat, planning a prank with Rosalie. Alice looked annoyed.

"The boys are holding her hostage. We have to rescue her by doing a treasure hunt, finding clues and riddles and unraveling the answers to lead to the next at any point you return home to cleans up then you forfeit and Bella is held captive for the rest f the holiday." Alice read off a price of paper. Esme rolled her eyes.

"Great. We're going to get pranked badly on this." Rose muttered.

"I have the first clue. What gets wetter as it dries?"

"A towel!" Rose examined. "That was easy. Bella's beach towel."

The girls ran to the beach where they found another price of folded paper, weighted down by a large pebble.

"Bowl inside bowl, son fairer than father." Rose read and then huffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Esme but her lip and looked at Alice who's eyes had glazed over.

"Coconuts!" She exclaimed. "The coconut trees on the east beach." They ran over to the east beaches where the coconut trees grew. There were about 100 trees in total. "Start looking!" Alice told them and scaled a tree, searching through the coconuts and the leaves. Esme sighed and jumped up another tree whilst Rose looked among the coconuts that had fallen to the ground.

Out of nowhere three buckets of sticky green goo fell on the girls and they screamed. Another three buckets fell down and they were covered in purple feathers. Rosalie spat feathers out her mouth, wiping her face clean and scowling.

"Boys." She growled.

"Found it!" Esme piped up, holding a coconut with a piece of paper stuck roughly into one of the holes. She unrolled it, cleared her throat and read out the clue.

"Out at night sneak a couple,

With bags of duffle,

They find a place with shells,

To do the horizontal shuffle." Esme read out.

"The horizontal shuffle. That's a nick name Emmett has for sex." Rosalie told them.

"Place with shells. The beach." Alice said. "I can't see anything. I think Bella is being made to shield the boys so I can't see what's happening.

"Bags of duffle. Duffle bags." Esme supplied.

"So who was snuck out to the beach with duffle bags to have sex?" Alice questioned and looked at Rose.

"What? It wasn't me and Em. Too much sand on the beach." She complained.

"Well it wasn't me and Jaz." Alice said. Slowly they both looked at Esme who was looking at the ground. If she could blush she would've.

"Me and Carlisle had sex on the northern beach. We went to collect shells for Bella's castles one night and we got carried away." Esme told them awkwardly.

"Ewwww!" Alice cringed. "Mental images! Ugh!" Rose giggled and turned to Esme.

"Lead the way mom."

Esme led them to the north beach, below the cliffs. Against a smooth section of rock was a piece of paper, stuck with sellotape to the rock, the edges gently flapping in the breeze. Alice plucked it off the wall and jumped away, her nose wrinkled as she looked at a body shaped sent.

"In a hole in the ground,

With stars overhead,

Is a place

Where sweet Bella rested her head." She read out.

"A hole in the ground with stars?" Rosalie asked.

"The star caverns?" Esme pondered. The star caverns were caves under found on the island with glittering rocks on the roof. They looked vaguely like stars according to Bella.

"Rested her head. Where she fell asleep." Alice added. Suddenly they were covered in smelly white stuff. They screamed and looked up to find empty buckets above them. Alice sniffed the stuff as fetched.

"Bird shit." She whimpered and ran into the sea. She was quickly followed by Esme and Rosalie. After some serious vampire speed scrubbing the bird shit, green goo and feathers had come off. The water around them was a mixture of green and white with purple blotches here and there. Alice cringed and ran out the water. Rosalie pulled a final feather out of her hair and excited the water. Esme was sat on the beach, fully clean, soaking wet and combing her hair with her fingers.

"To the star caverns." Alice said and they ran off.

At the entrance to the caverns Alice stopped.

"Bella came here with the boys so we don't know exactly where Bella fell asleep. It's going to take a while to find the next clue." She told them. They nodded.

"Split up?" Rosalie asked. Esme and Alice agreed. They split up and searched the caves. After half an hour of searching at human speed in case they missed something Alice stumbled across a hidden cavern. It was bigger than the others, the rocks glittering more. Scratched into the wall was the words star cavern. In the centre of the room, balanced on a rock, was the next clue. Alice let out a whoop and snatched the paper up.

"Found it!" She yelled, hearing Rose and Esme running to find her. As they entered the rock in the centre of the room sunk down with a grinding noise. When it had fully disappeared a glittery gloopy mixture flooded down from the roof. It stuck to the girls and dried in seconds as they tried to brush it off. Eventually the girls just ran out and back up to ground level. In the light the gloopy substance was identified as hot glue. It had dried leaving the covered in glitter gloop. Alice scowled and handed Rose the clue as she examined her Jimmy choo shoes.

Rose had to rip the clue open as the glitter goo had gotten on the paper.

"Bright and lighting up the sky,

Stand well back for

It's one way vampires can die." She read out. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alice was scratching gloop off her shoes and gave up with a sigh.

"It's no use. My shoes are ruint." She complained. Rose sighed sympathetically and Esme rolled her eyes.

"One way vampires can die. Other vampires. Shape shifters. Fire." Esme listed the possibilities.

"Fire. It lights up the sky." Alice added. Rosalie nodded.

"The bonfire we had last night." They ran to the sight of the fire.

It was a circle of logs placed around a patch of ash. Suddenly the ash rose in columns and swooshed towards the girls in a cloud. It engulfed them and they could vaguely feel something getting stuck to their heads. When the ash cleared Alice took one look at the others and burst out laughing. Esme had a yellow castle bucket stuck to her head. The handle was below her chin like a strap. Rosalie had a red heart bucket and Alice apparently had a pink circle bucket. Alice reached up and tried to pull the bucket off only to find that it was stuck.

"They're using Bella." Esme laughed and picked up the paper that was buried in the ash that remained on the floor.

They carried on the journey to find Bella. They searched high and low, through tubs of worms and under the sea. When they found the final clue they were looking fairly distressed. Along with the buckets stuck on their heads and the glitter gunk that had dried on them they had cling film wrapped around their midriffs, orange hair and magnets superglued to their backs with metal coins and nails stuck to them. The latest prank was a bottle of mentors and coke. Esme pulled the final clue out of the empty coke bottle and shook the foam off the paper. Foam dropped off her body.

"At the top of the world

Where floods come down

Hanging from a tree

Is our little clown." She read out.

"Oh my god! They're hanging Bella from a tree!" Rosalie screamed and punched a tree causing a domino effect of trees to happen.

"At the top of the world where water comes down?" Alice wondered aloud. "Where does water come from the sky?"

"Rain?" Esme questioned. Alice shook her head.

"No that's too obvious." She crossed her arms and jutted her hip out as she thought. Rosalie had calmed down and was leaning back against a tree. She was staring up at the sky.

"Clouds? They're made of water?" Esme thought. Alice shook her head again.

"What about that?" Rosalie piped up. Alice and Esme looked at her. She had her arm extended and was pointing at the large rock in the centre of the island.

"What about it?"

"It's a waterfall." Rosalie said slowly as though she were speaking to a five year old. Alice's head snapped up as she looked at the Rock. On the other side it lead to a flat shelf of rock where a waterfall was. There were trees there as well.

"Of course!" Alice jumped up and down in excitement. "We're nearly finished. We can rescue Bella and get cleaned up!" She grabbed Esme and Rosalie, dragging them up the rock.

At the top they saw a net tied to a tree. Inside sat Bella eating a sandwich.

"Bella!" Rosalie cried. Bella turned around and burst out laughing. The boys walked out of the trees and started howling with laughter too. Eventually Bella was laughing so much that her sand which fell through the net onto the ground and the ropes of her net split causing her to land on the floor in a cloud of dust with a thump. This just made her laugh more. She was rolling on the Florida, tears streaming down her face as she clutched her sides. Emmett's booming laughter echoed around them, making the girls jump as they stood, scowling at the group infront of them. Carlisle was laughing so much that he lost his footing and fell over the waterfall. This quickly sobered Bella up as she jumped up and rushed to the edge.

"Daddy?" She called, panic in her voice. Below her Carlisle resurfaced and Bella let out a sigh of relief. With that Bella turned to the boys, an evil glint in her eyes. She winked at Alice and lifted her hands. The boys were strung up in the air. Bella flicked her fingers and the video camera that Emmett had the embarrassing videos on flew out of his pocket. She flicked her arm and the camera was thrown against the rock, smashing into pieces. The girls went to stand behind Bella. She spun her hand in a circle and the boys were whirled around in a hurricane that had appeared mid air. Bella held her hand flat as if it was against a wall and pushed. The hurricane flew over the edge of the waterfall. Bella dropped her hand and the boys were dropped into the waterfall. The girls laughed and Bella high fived them. She flicked her fingers and the buckets and magnets dropped off the girls much to their relief.

When everyone had gotten back to the house it was one in the morning. Bella collapsed into bed and the girls got in the showers. The score had come to:

Girls - 7

Boys - 15


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was the last weekend of the holiday. The prank war was over so that they had time to pack everything up. However, Emmett and Bella were currently sitting in the tree house, having joined forces, and planning their next move. In front of them was a box of random crap that Emmett had happened to have stowed away. Everyone else had gone to the main land for some reason or another. They wouldn't be back until the evening. Bella had her mental shield up so that Alice wouldn't see anything. It was still dark. It wasn't even 5 in the morning of the Saturday. Bella was sitting against Emmett's side, the box in front of them. Nick was curled up at their feet and she ran her fingers through his fur, a contented noise erupting from his throat.

"Are we doing a prank on them in groups, prancing pairs, couples or just randomly?" Bella asked, stifling a yawn. Emmett ruffled her plait, mussed from sleep.

"Shall we do whatever with what we have?" He asked. Bella agreed. She started to rummage through the junk. She stopped when she found a pink lacy bra before lifting it up and raising an eyebrow at Emmett. She was holding it by the strap with one finger. Emmett chuckled.

"Do I want to know?" Bella questioned. Emmett grinned.

"Well it all happened a long-"

"ALALALALA!" Bella clapped her hands over her ears and made random noise until she saw Emmett had stopped speaking. She dropped her hands and put the bra on Emmett's head. She giggled and moved some cans of silly string out the way before pulling out a bunch of Union flags.

"Ooooh! I know!" Emmett clapped his hands together like a child. "Put them all over Jasper and Alice's room." Bella nodded, biting her lip in thought.

"Does it seem a bit... simple?" She questioned. Emmett nodded and then gasped loudly.

"Mood swings!" He declared. Bella grinned.

"Which emotions?" She pondered.

"Anger, frustration, sadness, lust and childish!" Emmett said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Childish isn't an emotion Emmy." She pointed out. Emmett shrugged.

"Oh well. Next person." He tossed an empty Pringles tube over his shoulder and shifted through the stuff as well.

He pulled out a pair of wire cutters and a can of neon pink paint.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. Emmett looked at her.

"Eh?" Bella snatched the paint and wire cutters.

"Cut the strings on his piano and then paint it neon pink." She smirked. Emmett blinked and then howled with laughter. She snickered quietly as Nick shot up, Emmett's booming laughter making him jump. Bella ran her fingers through Nick's fur, calming him down again. Emmett was rolling on the floor now. Suddenly he disappeared and their was a series of cracks and curses before an almighty THUMP! was heard. Bella gasped and stuck her head out of the hole in the floor that was used to get in and out. Emmett was lying in the ground, having crushed about 10 inches of the ground beneath him.

"Are you ok Emmy?" She asked, slightly worried. Beneath her Emmett looked up and blinked.

"That was... AWSOME!" He yelled and jumped up before climbing into the tree house again.

Bella set the paint and wore clippers down before pulling out a tube of super sticky super glue and a box of neon green hair dye. She grinned and turned to Emmett.

"Mix the glue and dye together and put it in Alice's shampoo!" she told him and wiggled her eyebrows. Emmett snickered.

"Hell yeah!" He plunged a hand into the box and pulled out a picture of a trifle and a ripped t-shirt. He pursed his lips and sat down heavily, thinking hard.

"Careful Em. We don't want you getting a brain tumour." She said sarcastically. Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"For your information, I have an idea. You make some puddings and then we'll cover Rosie's clothes in it." He said. Bella nodded.

"Who's left?" She asked.

"Esme and Carlisle." He said. Bella sighed and scrunched her face up in thought. Emmett pulled a rubber ball out and grinned. He rolled it on the floor in front of Nick. The dog jumped up, wagging his tail and following the ball with his eyes before pouncing on it. Emmett snickered.

"I've got it. Move all the furniture around to piss of mum and for dad we can cut hole's in all his pants and underwear were his butt goes." She giggled. Emmett laughed and picked up what they needed and put it in a plastic bag before picking up the box and Nick in the other. He jumped out the tree house. Bella climbed down and gasped. The sun was just rising. It was beautiful.

"Come on, come on." Emmett tossed her the bag and then pulled her onto his back before running back to the house. When they arrived it was six in the morning. Bella went to get ready whilst Emmett started to bake the puddings. Bella had a quick shower and washed her hair before pulling on her clothes. She wore grey shorts and a white top with a pale blue peace symbol on the front. She put on blue flip flops, brushed her hair and then left it down so it could dry naturally. She ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She quickly are a bowl of cereal before helping Emmett make several large tubs of pudding. They surprisingly had enough ingredients. It was discovered that two tubs off pudding could go in the oven at once. They had ten tubs. Whilst the first two were in the oven Bella grabbed the paint, a paint brush and the wire clippers.

"I'll do Alice's shampoo and stuff." He grabbed the dye and glue before running off.

"Put the dye in the body wash as well." Bella said, knowing that he could hear her. She walked over to Edward's piano. It wasn't as big as the one back at home. She lifted the lid and stood on the stool, bending over and reaching down. The wires snapped with a _twang_ -ing sound. Once that was done Bella popped the lid off the paint and started to spread it over the piano. She painted the body and the black notes, leaving the white keys, white. Emmett ran back to her, his eyes wide with excitement.

"What now?" He asked. Bella looked up, help me paint this.

Painting the whole piano was a tedious task. It took an hour, by which time they had four puddings ready to go, another two in the oven.

"Hey! I found stickers!" Emmett called once the piano had dried and he had taken another batch off puddings out. He chucked the packet at her. It landed short and skidded across the floor to her feet. Bella picked them up. It was a packet of red, glittery heart stickers. Bella snickered, ripping the packet open and sticking them over the top of the piano. They had even painted the wood of the stool.

"Only three more batches of pudding to go." Emmett smirked. Bella grinned.

"Ok. I'll put the flags on the walls in Alice and Jasper's room. You start to move the furniture around. Leave out our rooms, Jasper and Alice's room and leave the piano." She instructed. Emmett nodded and lifted up the sofa. Bella snatched up the flags and ran to Alice and Jaspers room. She had a packet of drawing pins with which she pinned the flags all over the walls and furniture. Once she was done she walked out to see Emmett putting Esme and Carlisle's bed where the kitchen table had over been. The kitchen had room for a large dinning room table so there was enough room. Bella laughed.

"Keep going Emmy. I'm going to start on dad's pants." She told him. Emmett saluted and lifted up the arm chairs.

Bella took the scissors and walked into her parents room. She found all of Carlisle's pants and underwear and put them in a pile. She picked up the scissors and started to cut.

Emmett came in and out the room now and then, moving things around, taking and bringing them in. They had decided to leave Rosalie and Carlisle's wardrobes until last so that they could get on with the clothes pranks. Bella was half way through the pile when Emmett came in, a pair of scissors in his hand.

"The last puddings are cooling." He started to help cut the holes in the clothes and soon they were done.

"I'll put these away. When Carlisle changes his clothes will grab the ones that don't have holes in them. Now you go and fill one of the baths with all the pudding. When you've done that come and get me." Emmett walked off and Bela picked the clothes up, folding them neatly so that it looked like nothing had happened. She could hear Emmett walking past the door now and then. Just as she finished Emmett stuck his head in the door.

"Can you finish moving the furniture. I'll start on Rosie's clothes." Bella grabbed an armful of Rosalie's clothes and dumped them in the bath. She swirled them around and lifted a top out. It was coated in a slimy chocolate sauce with cream and strawberries. Emmett walked in then, another load of clothes in his arms. He snickered, scooping up a handful of the mixture and smoothed it in Bella's face. She gasped and looked at him. Then she scowled and grabbed several handfuls. She walked closer to Emmett who was backing away. Quickly she grabbed his jean loops, pulled his jeans towards her and dumped the pudding down them. Emmett gasped and shuddered.

"Shit! That feels weird!" He revolved his hips a bit and then grinned. "It actually feels quite good." He scooped some more up and put it down his pants. Bella gaped at him and wiped the gunk off her face.

Finally they were done. All Rosalie's clothes had been put back and the bath had been cleaned out. The pair had cleaned themselves up and decided to leave for a bit. They were on the other side of the island when they heard the screams. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Emmett pulled Bella onto his back, and put a note where they had been standing. He then gave a Bella a suit of diving stuff. She pulled it on quickly and Emmett ran to the water where he began to swim at vampire speed, carrying Bella as he did. Somehow they ended up in Scotland


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Bella was 14. She was also stuck in tutor time at her new school. The Cullen's had moved to England. London to be specific. Bella sighed, turning to face Tom, the blonde guy that sat besides her. She caught him raking his eyes over her and repressed a shudder. It wasn't that Tom didn't look good. In fact he did. It was the fact that he knew it and used it to his advantage that pissed her off. Bella shuffled in her new uniform and bit her lip. The uniform had been altered by Alice and when properly fitted didn't look altogether to bad. Bella was wearing thin black tights, dainty lace up shoes, a grey skirt that came to her mid thigh and a white short sleeved blouse. Around her neck was a grey and navy blue diagonally striped tie. To finish it off there was a royal blue blazer. Bella hated it. She hated the constriction of it. It made them all look the same. Alice had redone Bella's tie that morning until it came to between her breasts and belly button, the knot big and fat. Apparently that was how all the girls wore it. Emmett, Jasper and Rose had started yesterday as they were in sixth form. Bella, Alice and Edward started today. Bella was on her own in year 10.

Bella was brought out of her thoughts by someone clicking their fingers in her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Bella!" Tom called. She blinked and looked at him in annoyance.

"Yes?" She asked, gritting her teeth. She wouldn't have sat with Tom if her tutor hadn't put her there after making her introduce herself.

"I lost you there." Tom grinned and ran a hand through his rugged hair. Bella watched the action and shrugged.

"Just thinking." She said. Tom nodded, leaning back against the chair.

"About what?" He asked, looking at her body again. Bella wanted to crawl into a hole and die. She looked like Melissa even more now and she hated it with a passion. Every time she looked in the mirror she didn't see Bella. She saw Melissa. She couldn't move on because every time she looked in the mirror Melissa's image was there to haunt her. But Bella couldn't very well say, Oh just my dead sister who I look strangely like, to Tom could she?

"About moving to England." She settled on. Tom raised an eyebrow. Bella hated him even more now. She couldn't raise one eyebrow, she had to raise both no matter how hard she tried.

The bell rang and Bella stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. It was a galaxy style mi-pack. Alice wasn't too keen on it but that was hardly surprising.

"What have you got first?" Tom asked, pulling on a drawstring bag with neon yellow strings.

"Art." Bella replied, after looking at her schedule. Tom nodded as the class began to file out the door and into the corridor. It was choked full of people pushing and shoving and shouting at one another. Bella gulped. Tom looked over at her and caught her hand, pulling her along after him, artfully weaving through the crowds. Bella blindly stumbled after him until they arrived at the art block.

"Thanks." She smirks at him. Maybe he wasn't so much of an idiot after all.

"My class is next door. I'll walk you to your next lesson." With that he disappeared. Bella sighed, readjusting her bag on one shoulder and walking into the room. The teacher was a woman in hers late twenties with black hair streaked with paint and and held up in a messy style with a few pens. She looked up and upon seeing Bella she let out a smile.

"You must be Bella. The new girl, yes?" She asked.

"Yeah." Bella shifter her weight onto her other foot awkwardly. Around her the room began to fill up.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Miss Hartley. I won't make you introduce yourself, save you the embarrassment." Bella let out a sigh of relief and Miss Hartley smiled. "Why don't you go and sit by Macy?" She pointed out a girl with light brown hair and bright pink nails. Everyone seemed to be avoiding her like the plague. As Bella walked over she could feel the girl's eyes on her. She sat quickly as the teacher started to talk about shadows and tone.

"I'm Macy." The girl whispered, twirling a red pencil between her neon fingertips.

"I'm Bella." She whispered back. The teacher handed them a sketch book each and gave Bella a reassuring smile. Once she was out of ear shot Macy turned her whole body and looked at Bella.

"American?" She asked. She seemed a little surprised. Bella nodded and Macy grinned. "Cool. Which part of America are you from? My nan's cousin lives in New York and her son lives in Chicago." She rambled on. Bella fell into a relaxed state as she sketched the pine cone that was sat on the desk in front of them. The two girls chatted with ease and soon the bell rang, making them jump.

Macy laughed and packed her pencil's away.

"I'll walk you to your next class," she told Bella who nodded. As they were walking out the room Bella found that a group of girls with skirts riding up their ass' and orange skin were glaring at Macy.

"Who are they?" She whispered under her breath to Macy. The other girl looked up at Bella's voice.

"Who? Oh... Them." Her tone was flat. "I call them the plastics. If you wrote out all that they knew then their skirts would still be longer." Bella giggled and Macy looked at her in shock.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Your the first person who would rather be friends with me then them." She admitted and Bella bit her lip.

"Do you have any friends?" Macy looked at her.

"Not really." Macy looked on the verge of tears an Bella hugged her.

"You do now. Sit with me and my family at lunch?" She asked. Bella knew her family wouldn't be pleased due to the fact that they would have to force down food but they would have to put up with it. For today at least.

"Bella!"

"Crap! I forgot about Tom." Bella muttered and Macy laughed. Tom scurried up to them and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Come on Bella. Let's go." He tried to pull he away from Macy, disgust on his face. Bella dug her heels into the ground.

"Your ok Tom. Macy's gonna take me to my next class. Thanks though." She smiled, hoping to shake him off.

"I insists!" No such luck then. Tom started to pull her away and Bella groaned, why was he such a jerk?

"Piss off Tom. Can't you see that I want to walk with Macy?" Bella grabbed Macy's arm and pulled her away. Macy laughed as they walked until she stopped suddenly.

"We're going in the wrong direction." She grinned at Bella and led her past some picnic tables.

Bella spent the rest of the day trying to shake off Tom. Unfortunately he was very persistent. He caught up to her as she was walking to the cafeteria to meet her family for lunch.

"Hey Bella." He grabbed her arm and spun her around, pressing her up against the wall.

"Tom!" She gasped and pushed him away. "What do you want?"

"Why were you hanging around with that Macy-bitch?" He asked. "Because I like her. She's fairly real compared to everyone else." Bella countered.

"Real? Yeah right. She's a slut." He spat and Bella cringed away from him. He had other ideas as he pulled her up against him.

"I bet you'd rather hang out with steroid muscles than with me, right?" He looked pissed. Bella shook her arm loose, wincing. That would bruise.

"I think I would actually." She walked hurriedly to the cafeteria and saw Alice , Edward and Macy sat at a table. Edward looked up with a smile on his face but when he saw Tom he looked murderous.

"Listen I don't see what your problem is." Tom scorned her, squeezing her arm tightly. Bella looked to her other side to see Emmett and Rosalie ploughing towards them.

"YOU LET HER GO!" Emmett roared. Tom jumped and released Bella as the cafeteria fell silent.

"Hello steroids." He mocked Emmett. Bella jumped in front of Emmett, trying to calm him.

"Listen here you bastard! If you so much as breath near my sister again I'm going to cut your balls off, boil them in acid and shove them so far up your ass that you have to get them surgically removed from your brain!" Rosalie threatened Tom who went a bit pale and scurried off.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie hugged Bella and then pulled her to their table.

"I can't believe him!" Alice growled. Macy looked pissed which shocked Bella. Edward pulled Bella onto his lap and examined her arm. Bruises were already beginning to form. Edward growled, pulling Bella against his chest and hugging her protectively.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The swing moved forwards slowly. Then backwards. And forwards again. A breeze blew past, fluttering Bella's mahogany hair. Edward sat a little while away, watching her and absently rubbing Nick's furry head. Bella was slowly swinging back and forth, staring into the distance. Rosalie sat on the bench opposite her, filling her nails. Bella's black and blue high tops were scraping along the ground. Over the years Bella had developed her own fashion sense and now it mostly consisted of black high rise leggings, a white crop top, a blue zip up hoodie and converse. It was practically what she was wearing today. Edward took in her hunched shoulders and tensed fists, wrapped around the swing chains before sighing. Bella had been very quiet recently. He knew that she was having trouble dealing with her past. Especially when she had a reminder every time she looked in the mirror. He had overheard her talking to Jasper about it once. She talked to Jasper about all her feelings now and Edward had to admit that he was fairly jealous.

It had been a week since Tom's actions towards Bella. Carlisle and Esme had been outraged to say the least. It was only Bella saying that she didn't want a fuss and that she had the others to protect her that stopped them making a complaint. Tom hadn't made any moves so far but Edward always had an ear open for his thoughts just in case. Behind him Emmett and Jasper were playing football. He could hear their shouts of annoyance and their cursing. From their thoughts Edward saw that Jasper was winning and Emmett was planning ways to get back at him. The top choice was doing something to his Ducati. Edward chuckled. Jasper's Ducati was going to be hot pink with glitter over it and have a top speed of 10 miles per hour. Jasper would not be pleased. Emmett then started to wonder if he could get Bella to help him prank everyone. Maybe it would make her smile. _And I know you're listening Eddie. It might make her smile though._ Edward scowled at the nick name but had to admit that Emmett was right. He turned to watch Bella again. She and Rose were quietly talking about the new BMW Rose wanted to buy.

"...red would be a good colour. It would suit you." Bella said.

"How so?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "If you say because of my temper like Emmett did yesterday then I'm burning your new high tops when you sleep!" Rose said seriously, shooting Emmett a glare. Bella giggled.

"I was going to say because you're flamboyant and extravagant. Red draws the eye, like you seem to do to men." Bella added and grinned when Rose looked embarrassed.

"Don't say that. You're much prettier!" Rose seemed bashful. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Puh-lease!" Bella stretched the word out. "Don't you remember the man at the cinema last month? He followed you around and then when we went in to see the film he stood at the front and confessed his undying love for you!" Bella teased. Edward chuckled. It seemed like something that would happen to Rose and it was making Bella smile to talk about it. Rose groaned and his her face. _Making her smile though. Defiantly worth it!_ Her thoughts read as she peeked at Edward. He nodded at her and she smiled.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to strangle that man!" Rose complained. "It was so embarrassing!"

"Same here. He could've at least done it when the film had finished. Not at the dramatic part!" Bella sighed loudly and Rose gasped.

"Bella!" She chucked her nail file at Bella who caught it in one hand before throwing it back.

"Rose!" She copied and laughed at Rose's indignant expression.

"I did not sound like that!" The blonde girl pouted.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not!"

"Did too?" Rose let out a groan. "You tricked me!" She pointed a manicured nail at Bella who smirked.

"You did it when you made me watch that film at the cinema last month." She giggled. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Touché dear Bella. Touché."

They lapsed into silence once more. Bella looked to Edward. He smiled when he caught her gaze and she looked down, blushing. Edward repressed a groan. Bella had no idea how much he loved her blush. He wanted to press his fingers to her cheek, to feel the heat. _E-Edward?_ Jasper's thoughts rang in his Edward. _You were feeling a fuck ton of lust there!_ Edward but his lip and looked away from Bella quickly. Why was he feeling lust when looking at Bella? She was 14 for Christ's sake! Edward moved his hand down to strike Nick again but when his hand met the ground he looked around in confusion.

"Nick!" Bella's voice rang out. Edward snapped his head to see her jumping off the swing and sprinting last him. He moved his head to see Nick being surrounded by a group of people.

"Crap!" He jumped up and ran after Bella. He caught up to her quickly. They neared the hearing range of the people's thoughts.

 _Stupid little dog!_ Edward gasped. It was Tom. He sped up, pulling Bella along with him as Tom kicked Nick. The animal flew through the air with a yelp. The group cheered and crowded round.

"Stop!" Bella screamed, Edward picked her up and ran faster towards them. The group looked up. _Eh? This is Bella's dog? Sweet! I can say I found him like this and then I'll be in her good books! My god! Look at her!_ Tom's thoughts were so loud it was like he was screaming them at Edward. The pair arrived at the group, Rose, Emmett and Jasper a few seconds behind them. Bella dropped to her knees, picking up Nick and cradling him gently in her arms. Edward knelt besides her. He recognised the group as people from their school. Tom crouched down besides them as Nick let out a pitiful yelp. His leg was stuck out at an awkward angle.

"Bella! Is he ok? We found him like this!" He sounded desperate and slightly scared as Edward glared at him. His eyes flickered to Bella and Edward cringed at his thoughts. It appeared that Tom had seen down Bella's top when she bent down to pick up Nick and her top was still exposing her chest. The neckline was askew, showing off Bella's grey bra. Edward felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him as he helped Bella up, discreetly sorting out her top as he did.

"Bella?" Tom asked again. Bella silently handed Nick off to Edward and turned to face Tom. He looked pleased with himself.

 _Wait until I get my hands on the little bastard! He won't feel so pleased then!_ Jasper was thinking. The other's were thinking similar things.

"Tom? I have something for you." Bella said sweetly. Tom grinned.

"Yeah?" He winked. Bella started to lean in and Tom did so too. Edward looked at Bella shocked. What was she doing? Tom's eyes fluttered closed and the second they did Bella drew her fist back and let it snap forward. If hit Tom's nose with a satisfying crunch.

Tom screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his nose as blood started to rain out of his nostrils. Bella took Nick back again and started to stride off towards Edward's car.

"What was that for you bitch?" Tom screamed. Bella ignored him, continuing to march towards the car. Edward turned to Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Teach him a lesson. I'm going to take Bella and Nick home." He walked after Bella. Tom was still laying on the ground as Emmett's bulky form moved to stand over him. Edward could smell the fear that rolled off the boy.

"Oh and Emmett?" Edward turned around. Emmett looked at him, cracking his knuckles. The rest of the group had scarpered. "Get in a good shot for me."

•*•*•*•

Edward opened the car door for Bella as she climbed out, Nick in her arms, his leg wrapped in a bandage. They had just gotten back from the vets. Carlisle walked ahead of them, unlocking the front door. Esme and Alice were sat on the couch. They jumped up when the trio entered.

"How is he?" Esme asked at the same time Alice said

"Is his leg broken?" Bella gently set Nick in his bed. He let out a yawn, showing his teeth, before resting his snout on his front paws and going to sleep. Bella smiled gently.

"He should be fine. His leg is broken in 1 place and it should take up to 18 weeks to heal." Bella filled them in, setting down the box of tablets that had to be mixed with Nick's food to help him heal easier. The door swung open once again to admit Rose with a smear of dirt on her face and lipstick in her eyebrow, Jasper with messed up hair and Emmett with wet shirt sleeves and a rip on the shoulder of his shirt. Esme gasped.

"What did you do to him?" She asked. Emmett grinned.

"Well, we punched him a bit, drowned him a bit, gave him a massive wedgie and tied him up covered in make up in only his underpants. We then took photos which we are going to put up around the school tomorrow morning. It's amazing what Rosie has in her purse!" He grinned. Rose smiled, proud of herself. Alice's eyes glazed over and then she started to laugh. Edward saw the image of Tom that she had had and started to chuckle. Carlisle sighed and Esme rolled her eyes before getting up to make Bella something to eat. Emmett headed to the computer with Rosalie's phone in tow.

The next morning the lot of them went to school early and taped the pictures of Tom up everywhere. Bella was laughing at them as she helped Edward plaster them up. There were ones of Tom being held upside down above the lake with bright pink lipstick on and tears streaming down his face, ones of him with his blue underwear being held up in the air and the ones of him tied up in his under wear with a plastic sparkly crown jammed on his head. When the students started to file into the school they started to laugh and take pictures. Emmett had of course posted them on all the social media accounts he had created. He had also hacked the school's account and put them up there, not that Bella knew that.

In tutor time Bella sat down by a scowling and blushing Tom. Their tutor raised an eyebrow when Bella smirked at Tom but said nothing. The class were chatting and laughing, Tom's photo's coming up in conversation a lot. Suddenly the overhead speaker blared.

"Good morning students!" The head teacher's voice came through slightly crackly. "Will the following students come to my office immediately please. That's Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Edward and Alice Cullen. Emmett and Isabella McCarty and Tom Whitehall. I repeat will the listed students come to my office immediately." The class fell silent as Bella and Tom stood up. Mr Banks, their tutor, looked at them, confusion evident on his face. He took in the bruises littering Tom's form and the cowering way he stood and then the confident stance that Bella took.

"Do I need to know something?" He asked.

"Actually-" Tom began but was cut off.

"No sir. Come on Tom!" Bella dragged him out the room with a glare to match Rosalie's on her face.

They walked to the office in silence before Bella knocked on the door.

"Come in!" The voice came. Bella pushed open the door to find Esme and Carlisle hiding smiles. They were sitting next to a pair of people that must be Tom's parents. The difference to Tom was amazing. They were dressed in suits with shiny shoes and neat hair with expensive watches on their wrists. Emmett, Edward, Rose, Alice and Jasper stood at the back. Bella shut the door after Tom and went to stand by Edward. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side without thinking. The head teacher, Mr Norris, pulled out a stack of papers and showed them to the group.

"Do you care to explain the meaning of these? And don't bother denying it. You were caught on the security cameras putting them up all over the school!" He said and folded his hands. Tom's parent's gasped as Esme bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Well you see sir my sister Bella has and some problems with Tom." Emmett started.

"Is this true Isabella?" Mr Norris asked. Bella scowled.

"Bella and yes. It's true." She sank into Edward's side more.

"I don't believe this!" Mrs Whitehall exclaimed. "Our Tommy came home half naked yesterday, covered in make up and bruises, crying his eyes out. Out Tommy is a straight A student. There is no reason for this to happen. You lot are bullying him!" Mr Norris cleared his throat as Tom blushed heavily.

"Actually Mrs Whitehall Tom is one of our renowned trouble makers and is in no way a straight A student." Mr Norris informed her. Mrs Norris turned an ugly shade of red and opened her mouth to spells again only to be stopped by her husband.

"Oh shush Jenny. You must've known he was lying. For god's sake he can't even speak proper English. All he says is Innit or ain't or blad! And frankly I have had enough." Mrs Whitehall sniffed and sat down quietly. Mr Norris pulled at his collar and turned to Emmett.

"Continue."

"On our first day Tom attacked Bella and yesterday at the park he broke her dogs leg by kicking him!"

"We all love Nick dearly and seeing him like that, so helpless..." Rosalie trailed off and turned her face into Emmett' shoulder and pretending to cry. Mr Norris looked shocked as well as Tom's parents. Mr Whitehall turned to Carlisle.

"I cannot apologise enough. How much was the vet bill? I wish to pay it." He said and whipped out a check book. Mrs Whitehall nodded eagerly.

"Oh, that's not necessary." Carlisle looked embarrassed.

"No I insist. Seeing as you won't tell us I'll just say 1000." Mr Whitehall shoved a check for £1000 into Esme's hand. Esme looked shocked.

Mr Norris cleared his throat.

"Yes well. Tom you are suspended. Mr and Mrs Whitehall. The school shall be in touch to confirm the suspension dates." The couple left, pulling an embarrassed Tom with them. "As for the rest of you... Well, I can't say I blame you. I'll let you off with a detention after school today for an hour


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Edward stood by the doorway of the house, watching Bella play his piano. He smiled remembering his piano on Isle Esme. Hot pink with glittery stickers and cut wires. He had to admit it was rather funny when he had called down. A wrong note sounded out, creaking an ugly streak in the beautiful melody. Bella looked to him, her cheeks pink.

"Sorry." She apologised sheepishly. Edward shook his head.

"You're fine." He told her as she began to play again. The others had gone hunting, leaving the pair of them with Nick. One of the boys from Edward's English lit class was coming around in a bit to work on a project. He had by no means offered. It was mandatory for the pairs to work on their project out of school hours apparently.

Faintly Edward heard the sound of a car engine start to roll up the drive and groaned. Bella's eye's flickered towards him at the sound.

"What's up?" She asked, playing a new melody as she held eye contact. Edward found himself getting lost in those eyes. Those beautiful, chocolate brown, large doe eyes. They added to Bella's apparent beauty. Yes she was looking rather like her sister did at the moment but he knew that she would grow out of it and, if at all possible, be even more beautiful than Melissa was.

"Edward?" Her voice snapped him out of his reverie and he blinked.

"Sorry. I'm just not too excited about this project." He explained, looking out the window and seeing a blue Honda pull up by the house.

"And why on earth is that?" Bella asked, stopping her playing, following his line of vision to see a tall guy with onyx hair and olive skin climb out the car. She raised her eyebrows and let out a low whistle. Edward turned to look at her, curiosity peeked by this whistle that she had let out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked and Bella turned to him.

"What's what supposed to mean?" She questioned.

"That whistle" he dead panned and Bella blushed again, mumbling under her breath.

"So what? He's nice to look at!" Edward caught every word but just to annoy her he asked again, surprised at the jealousy he felt. "Sorry, what was that? I didn't quite catch it."

"Ass! And don't pretend you didn't hear that one." She grinned as the doorbell rang.

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and walking into the kitchen.

"I can't do this." He muttered and Bella let out a humph. He could hear her standing up and opening the door. He almost let out a growl at the boy's thoughts. He seemed to have a major crush on Bella.

"Hi, you must be Ajax, I'm Bella." Edward heard her introduce herself although it appeared quite evident that Ajax knew who she was. A click signified the door shutting.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you properly." He spoke in a heavy Greek accent. "You are Emmett's little sister, yes?"

"Unfortunately," Bella sighed as they walked around the corner and into the kitchen where Edward stood, leaning against a counter, stroking Nick.

"Why is that unfortunate?" Ajax asked and Edward felt his eyes pop out when he saw what Bella was wearing. God she looked even more beautiful. Ajax seemed to agree because he was planning on asking her out.

Bella was wearing grey skinny jeans and a loose white crop top, half of her stomach exposed. Her skin was a gorgeous tan colour from their latest trip to Isle Esme when they went last summer. They had all redone the house. Her hair was down around her shoulders and on one wrist she had a stack of bracelets. Her dainty feet bare against the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"Hello Edward." Ajax greeted him, forgetting about the question he had just asked.

"Hi. Do you want something to eat or drink?" Edward asked politely. Ajax shook his head.

"No thanks. Shall we get on with the project then?" He asked. Edward nodded and led them to the dinning room table.

They worked together and were soon done for the session when they heard screams coming from the front garden. They were Bella's screams. Edward bolted out his seat at a slightly faster than human speed and ran outside, Ajax following quickly. What they found made them start to laugh. Bella was screaming at Nick and running after him as he ran through the sprinklers. She was soaking and with a jolt Edward realised that her shirt was see through and he could see her bra. It was black and lacy. He felt bolts of electricity course through him and had a sudden urge to go and kiss her senseless. That's when Ajax's thoughts could be heard. The Greek boy turned, quickly for a human, his cheeks pink, and bolted into the house. Edward had still caught sight of the tent pitched in his pants. He heard Ajax run to a bathroom and "sort himself out". Edward stopped listening, disgusted.

Bella grabbed Nick in her arms and walked inside, the pair of them dripping water after them on the floor. Edward grabbed a mop and followed them, cleaning up the water on the wooden floor. He followed them up the stairs and stopped outside Bella's door. He heard the wardrobe opening and turned to see Ajax looking awkwardly at the floor. Edward looked at him coldly and he shifted.

"I should go!" He ran down the stairs, grabbed his books and left the house. A moment later a car could be heard powering down the drive.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You little bitch!"

"Bring it on you Slut!"

"I'm going to incinerate you!"

"Fuck off!"

"Make me!"

"Why you little whore bag! I'm going to burn all your clothes!"

"You fucking dare Rosalie Hale and I pour glue into your BMW!"

"Bella McCarty you cow!"

Edward dropped his half drained deer and looked at Jasper who he was hunting with. They could hear Rosalie, Alice and Bella's screams from a mile away. Every one was hunting and Rosalie and Alice were staying at home with Bella. They were supposed to be having a girls night

"Oh my god!" Jasper started to run as fast as he could through the forest. Edward followed and over took him. He felt sick. What was happening? Were they fighting? What if Rosalie lost it completely and hurt Bella? Although it was unlikely to happen he couldn't help but think of all the negatives.

"Noooooooo!" Bella's anguished howl ran through the forest and Edward began to run faster. If anything happened to her he would kill Rose! If his heart was still working it would be pumping a mile a minute.

"Hahahahaha! What did I tell you? WHAT? BELLLLLAAAAA!" Rosalie screamed. Edward broke out the tree line and sprinted towards the house. He couldn't smell Bella's blood which was a good thing.

"FUCK OFF IT'S MINE!" Alice yelled. Edward reached the house, hearing the others catch up and running after him. He flung he door open, ripping it off the hinges and froze. Edward had expected a big fight, an argument, maybe even destroyed furniture and, he winced, an injured Bella.

"Crap!" Emmett smacked into him from behind, sending them both crashing to the floor. Looking up they saw Alice, Rosalie an Bella locked in a fierce battle...

A fierce battle of Maria cart that was. Bella was jumping up and down, Alice was jerking the steering wheel side to side and Rosalie looked like she was gunning in, her baby peach buggy zooming ahead of them all. It whizzed past the finish line and Rosalie jumped up, a screech of victory slipping from her lips.

"What the fuck?" Alice asked, looking at the pile of boys on the floor.

"We could ask the same thing!" Carlisle said, walking in the door with Jasper. The girls looked at them.

"We were only playing Mario Kart!" Rosalie shrugged. Edward caught Bella's scrutinising gaze and ducked his head. He heard Bella suck in a gasp of air.

"They thought we were trying to kill each other!" She snorted in laughter. Rosalie tossed her blonde hair and sent them withering glares.

"As if!"

"Yeah! As if we'd try and kill Bella! Then who'd we play dress up with?" Alice added, grinning and jumping up and down in excitement, looking at Bella. Bella slowly turned to look at them.

"Fuck off!" She snapped and Emmett whooped.

"Language Bella!" Carlisle told her gently as she flopped down on the couch and clicked at the remote.

"Another round?" She asked the girls.


End file.
